From New York to Tree Hill with love
by pinkshades10
Summary: They had finally gotten their drunk 16 yr olds to bed after another night of partying. Lucas couldn't help but notice how similar the girls were to their mothers. Follow the Scotts and Bakers as they move their troubled teens from New York to Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1

**From New York to Tree Hill with Love:**

After a solid 12 hours night's sleep Lizzie Scott finally stirred awake. Her head felt like it was about to explode and her body was so heavy she could hardly move. The brunette lying next to her looked exactly like her mother; she had the same glossy brown hair and big brown eyes. Lizzie on the other hand was the opposite from her best friend, she had blue eyes, and curly blond hair; she was the spitting image of her own mother Peyton, except from her deep blue eyes, which she got from her father.

They both stumbled out of bed with cries of pain. They were in desperate need of some coffee. As they stepped into the living room in Brooke Davis's New York apartment, they knew they were in trouble. Neither of them could remember the previous night in detail, but they knew it was bad.

What were they going to do? The girls were getting out of control. Last night had been the final straw. How could they just run off like that? Off course they had seen the signs, the party's, alcohol and the nonstop secrets. But they never thought they would ever take it this far.

As the two girls stumbled in to the living room all four of their parents were sitting on the couch, they could tell their parents had had a rough night as well, because they looked even worse than the girls. All their faces were serious; they looked like they were going into a war.

The girls sat across from their mothers, it was like looking in a mirror twenty-two years back in time. The girls were wearing last night's dresses and hairdos, or what was left of them. They looked tired and hung over. Peyton looked over at her husband, how could he be so calm? She felt the anger bubble up inside her. She couldn't stand it anymore. "ELIZABETH PENELOPE SCOTT WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING TAKING OF LIKE THAT?" she was on her feet yelling. The brunette couldn't stand the loud sound of the aunt screaming, she put her hands to her ears as her mother jump to her feet. "EMMA LEIGHTON BAKER ARE YOU INSANE?" Brooke Davis had never in her entire life been so angry. She was so angry she couldn't keep her tears back, silence fell over the room as Brooke tried to regain her strength, but all she got out between the sobs was "what are we going to do with you?"

As Julian pulled his wife to his chest he couldn't take his eyes off his little girl, but it was like he was for the first time noticing that she wasn't so little anymore. Lucas had been speechless ever since the girls walked into the room, but it was his turn to speak.

Lizzie watched her father get to his feet, she had never seen his so … she couldn't find a word for it, but if she had to pick one it would have to be broken. She was expecting a long speech, but all he said was "take a shower". That scared her even more.

As the girls walked off to Emma's bathroom, the men exchanged glances knowing that something had to be done. They couldn't keep this up. The girls were making them old men long before their time. It was Julian that first broke the silence. "It is obvious that something needs to be done, and I don't really think grounding them is going to do the trick this time either." He never would have thought that his life would be like taken out of a movie, and not in a good way "It needs to be big, we need to make them understand that we mean it this time" Lucas said out loud.

Emma had made the butler bring them some coffee as the lay down in the he giant Jacuzzi, she knew they had taken it to far this time and the punishment wouldn't just be a month boredom. They meant business this time; she could see it in their eyes. Emma was like her sister, always had been and always would be. She could read her like an open book. Lizzie could tell her sister was worried. And for once closing her eyes didn't make it all go away.

They were all staring a Lucas; his last comment had been filled with so much anger. Peyton looked at her best friend, then at the man she considered her brother-in-law, and last at her husband as she let out the sentence they all knew was coming "they need a change of scenery."


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke Davis was standing in her office overlooking the city that had given her everything. New York had been good to her. She owned a very successful clothing line, after all these years she was still the it-designer. Her company had expanded the last couple of year and she was not only big in America, she was also huge in Europe. Her professional life was 7th heaven, but back home the scenery was quite different. Her marriage had hit a rocky patch, she never saw her husband and her daughter was getting more and more rebellious as months passed by. She recognized the light footsteps headed towards her. The woman she considered her sister who had been her family for as long as she could remember entered the room.

Peyton Sawyer Scott looked felt like she had aged ten years the last months. Her eyes were heavy and the worry wrinkles in her forehead were getting more and more visible. She was looking at her best friend from behind, and the memories came back

_(FLASHBACK)  
__**Brooke:**__ We made it, didn't we? Through all the tragedy and jealousy and confusion. We made it.  
__**Peyton: **__Yeah. Hoes over bros, right?  
__**Brooke: **__I love you, P. Sawyer.  
__**Peyton:**__ I love you too, B. Davis.__  
It was their last day night in Tree Hill; everybody was gathered for the graduation party. They were all preparing for a life after high school, they had it all planned out. They were both in love and they had all their friends or should I say family around them.  
_(END FLASHBACK)

They did get it all, the future and family they planned together. It took a while but they got there. Their family was still together and together it had grown. They were all married with children, but no longer in the same town of Tree Hill.

"So we are going home" Brooke always thought she would say that sentence, but as the years had gone by it had become harder and harder to leave New York. She loved it here, but Tree hill as still the city she called home. Peyton walked over and put her arm around the worried brunette. "It's time" Together they watched the fascinating city as the darkness came towards them. They had made their decision it really was time. All that was left now was telling the girls.

Lucas had to admit he was excited about going back to Tree Hill. It was going to be great being back home with his mother, sister, brother and Haley. He had wanted to go back for years, but had stayed in New York for Peyton. He could move his writing where ever he wanted, but Peyton couldn't just pick up and leave. She had a huge record company to run and that was hard to do from Tree Hill, North Carolina. Sure she had done it in the beginning, but that was when she only had one artist signed. Now she owned the biggest record company in the states and had all the biggest bands and artists in the country signed. He was sure Peyton was going to miss New York, but he wasn't, he was ready to go home.

When they left Tree Hill they were running from all the bad memories and chasing after their dreams. Tree Hill did not only hold good memories, it held a whole lot of bad ones as well. Two dead moms, a school shooting and a crazy stalker. She wasn't the only one with bad memories, Lucas had some to. A dead uncle, two heart attacks and Dan. High school had been four years of non-stop drama for the gang. But it all felt so distant 25 years later.

They were half way through their summer break. Between spending time in the Hamptons, shopping and partying the two girls didn't see much to their parents. To be honest they were glad. They had a bad feeling they were cooking something up. They never really got their punishment for the trip that-shall-not-be-mentioned. And that was not like their parents at all. They were sitting a limo on their way back into town. "I wish they would just do it, yell, scream, and punish us. Not knowing is the worst of all punishments. Don't get me wrong I love the whole freedom thing, but I keep waiting for them to blow up or at least say something" The curly haired blond was so frustrated. "I know exactly what you mean" the glossy brunette said. "It's like they don't care". "Oh, they care trust me. It's a disaster waiting to happen" Emma knew Lizzie was right but why wait?

Lizzie looked at her best friends as the walking into the apartment "what did I say?" Emma gave her a look that said our lives just changes for the worse.


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS?" This had to be the end of the world. "I AM NOT MOVING TO THAT HELL HOLE" Emma was so mad he could feel the heat inside her. "It will nice to be home" Brooke was using her soft motherly tone "we will be surrounded by family every day, isn't that going to be amazing?" It had been a while since they had been back in Tree Hill. When the girls were younger they visited pretty often, but as they got older and work got busier the visits became less frequently.

Next door at the Scott residents. "NO WAY, NOT A CHANCE IN HELL" it was the only sentence Lizzie could manage to get out, it was her answer to everything. Lucas saw the frustration in his wife's eyes. She knew just as well as him that this would either tear their family apart or fix it once and for all. He was hoping for the second, but by the looks of it, it could just as easily go against him.

Brooke was sick of trying to convince her daughter to go to Tree Hill willingly. She tried everything, she even tried to bribe her with her own airplane so she could visit her friends in New York as often as possible. Julian had no past in Tree Hill but he knew it was probably the only way to get his daughter back on track, and to save his marriage.

It had been a long day, Lizzie thought to herself as she walked up to the roof. Entering the roof she wasn't surprised to see that Emma was already up there. It was their sanctuary, the place they would hide out when the world was out to get them. As Lizzie came up behind her Emma struggled to hold back the tears "what are we going to do?" "What are we going to do in a half dead down in the middle of nowhere for the next 3 years?" "They can't be serious". "Oh, they're serious alright" Lizzie did not question their parent's seriousness. "But there has to be a way out of this mess?" the blonde said as she sat down next to her best friend. "We need a plan." Emma was racking her brain for a good idée but couldn't seem to find one. "It needs to be big" she said "or not" Lizzie replied "maybe if we don't do anything" "anything at all" the brunette finished her best friends sentence.

A week had passed. The girls were on the couch watching their parents pack up the apartment. Lizzie looked over at Emma "it doesn't seem to be working". Emma knew their parents hadn't changed their minds and she was sick of playing one big happy family without it leading anywhere.

It seemed like the girls were starting to except the fact that they were all moving to Tree Hill. Everything seemed to have calmed down and they were all getting along much better. But deep down she knew better, she never for a second thought the girls would give up without a fight, and they seemed to just have given up. "Something is defiantly going on" she whispered to Peyton as they were packing up the kitchen, "yeah, I know. They have been so good all week. Not one outburst".

Emma couldn't take it anymore, they were planning their new life in Tree Hill, and she hated it. She got to her feet "WHY CAN'T WE STAY? WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING THE LAST WEEK" and there it was, the sentence she had been holding back for days. Lizzie was shaking her head "way to go Em".

They should have seen it coming. But somehow they had chosen to believe the best in their children. Brooke was honestly shocked to hear her daughter's outburst. "Do you girls honestly believe that one week as good behaved teenagers is going to make up for all the bad ones? " Did she just call them bad teenagers? She had always imagined herself as the cool mother, but she realized she was just as crazy as the rest of them. Peyton looked at the girls who really did believe they would let them stay. "We are going to Tree Hill" she said looking at her daughter with firm eyes. "Why can't we stay behind?" her daughter shoot back "you seriously think we are going to let the two of you stay behind in New York all by your selves." Brooke snorted as she mumbled "as if" under her breath. "Why not you did it?" Lizzie was quick to take her sisters side "yeah, you were all alone and you turned out fine" I can't believe my daughter just said I turned out fine, Peyton was now so angry the paper roll she had in her hand flew across the living room. "YOU ARE GOING TO TREE HILL, AND THAT IS FINALE" the girls instantly knew they had lost the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic and I am having a blast writing it. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"My life is so over" Emma said with disgust as they got out of the jet "tell me about it" Lizzie was quick to reply.

"Come on girls, cheer up" Lucas was overly excited of their return to Tree Hill. "Yeah, come on. What does New York have that Tree Hill doesn't?" Julian said giving his best friend a hand. Emma looked at her father like he was the most stupid man on earth "Bloomingdales" Lizzie nodded in agreement which put an end to the conversation.

As it dawned on the two teenagers that they had to carry their own bags, Lizzie rolled her eyes "Tree Hill is just getting better and better" Emma let out a giggle in search for someone to carry their very heavy Louise Vuitton suitcases.

Lucas spotted his mother making her way through the crowd "MOM" the statement caused Brooke and Peyton to drop everything and run in her direction.

The two teenagers who were far behind their parents saw the scene, and for the first time upon their arrival a smile was playing on their lips. Karen was the only Tree Hill person they could stand and the only Tree Hill person they ever saw. Lizzie knew that whatever happened she could always talk to her grandmother, To Emma, Karen was the person she called and talked to when she couldn't speak to anybody else. She was always supportive and never judgmental. They had to admit that no matter how much they hated Tree Hill it was going to be nice to be able to see Karen every day. She might be the one person that could make their stay bearable.

The drive to Karen's house was surprisingly pleasant, Brooke was surprised by her daughters kind words and warm smile. Things were looking up already. Peyton saw Brooke smile at her daughter and couldn't help but smile at her husband who was more than pleased with the move.

Emma doing her best to avoid her mother's smile so she kept talking to her grandmother, Lizzie involved herself in the conversation between her grandmother and best friend, anything to avoid speaking to either one of her parents.

As they arrived at Karen's house, they were met by the happy faces of their parent's high school friends, the people they today called family. Lizzie never understood how they could call people they never saw family, but they did.

As they got out of the car, they got two warning looks from their fathers "be nice". Emma and Lizzie gave them the fakest smiles they have "we mean it girls" The girls rolled their eyes "whatever" and walked away trying to find a place to hide out until all of this was over.

Julian looked over at Lucas "well, that was pleasant" Lucas gave him a look "yeah" as they walked off to find their wives.

Catching up on old times everybody was having a lot of fun, but it was quite obvious that two certain teenagers were less than enjoying themselves.

Amanda Scott, Nathan and Haley's oldest daughter was watching the two New Yorkers in awe. They were so chic in their designer shades and Gucci sandals, they looked like the celebrities on us weekly or page six. As she made her way over to them she saw that they weren't exactly having the time of their lives. So as she arrived at the table she opened with "Do you know what would make this party so much better?" Emma gave her a who-are-you look and replied "alcohol" Lizzie was who was studying her nails looked up and replied "anything really". Amanda was stunned by how forward they were and was about to pick up the conversation when she saw her father and uncle making their way to the table.

Lucas could see that the girls weren't in a good mood even with their shades on. "Catching up with your cousin I see" Lucas said as he flashed a smile in Amanda's direction. "Who?" Lizzie said confused, Lucas gave her a glare glancing over at Amanda "Amanda", "right" Lizzie said annoyed wishing he would just disappear. Nathan jumped in trying to save his brother "so I hear you two aren't to thrilled about the move" I was more of a statement than a question. The girls just looked up at him, Amanda giving him a glare that said "could you embarrass me anymore" Nathan determined to cheer the girls up "oh come on, Tree Hill has everything New York does" Emma now showed her New York attitude by replying "a Starbucks on every corner, Bloomingdales down the street and party's 24/7" "your saying we can find all that right here in Tree Hill" Lizzie was quick to finish her sentence.

Lucas was angry but mostly embarrassed by his daughters behavior "THAT IS IT FROM YOU TWO" it came out louder than it was suppose to, Julian saw everything knowing very well what had just happend. He walked up behind Lucas pointing to the car "IN THE CAR NOW".

Taking each their teenager by the arm and leading them to the car.

Brooke and Peyton were stunned, they couldn't more, Karen came up to them "they are just adjusting" Brooke looked over at the mother she never had "that's not adjusting" Peyton shook her head wanting to cry. Karen put an arm around each of the mothers "don't worry, everything's going to be ok. The boys can handle it for now, enjoy yourselves." Peyton looked over at her mother-in-law "I don't think the US army could handle those two" Karen wiped away Peyton's tear and lead them over to the others.

The car ride was a silent one. The girls exchanged glances but never a word. Julian tried to keep his eyes on the road but every once in a while he glanced back at the teenagers in the backseat. They had the coldest face expressions he had ever see and he worked in the film industry.

As they arrived at the new Scott residence, Lizzie said "it's real …" not being able to find the right word. "Homie" Emma finished her sentence with disgust. The two men exchanged angry glances. "SIT" Lucas said in an angry tone poiting to the couch.

As the two misbehaved teenagers sat down in the middle of the big brown leather couch while their two fathers were pacing the room.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" Lucas was pissed off, but his daughter didn't seem to care all she did was glance over at her partner in crime. It was Julians turn to speak "this is not good enough girls, i though you knew better. We are not in New York anymore". They were now standing over their daughters looking down on them. "You really don't get it do you?" Lucas shook his head "this needs to end". To Julian it seemed hopeless, the only thing he could think of was "you to need to spend some time apart".

"APART?" Emma was pissed off at her father. "BUT WE DO EVERYTHING TOGETHER" Lizzie yelled at her father. His only response "that seems to be the problem"

Punishment had never before been a problem becaue they were always punished together, but now not being able to contact each other was going to be hard.

As Peyton arrived home she saw her husband laying on the couch exhausted. There was no Lizzie in sight. She sat down next to him, ready to hear her daughters punishment. "We split them up" his words shocked her.

The next day everything was rather cold at Scott resident. The mother of the house, was quite unpleased with her husbands decision to split the girls up. The only person more upset than Peyton about this decision was Brooke Davis, she refused to speak to her husband, but Julian had the feeling it would pass so he didn't push her.

"they think they're so smart" "yeah, what idiots" Emma replied. They were sitting in each their bedrooms avoiding their parents. No cell phones and no internett was allowed. "Another point to the teens" Emma said laughing, Lizzie joined in, but stopped as soon as she heard a knock on her door, "got to go, talk later" she said hanging up and hiding her secret cell phone.

Her mother appeared in the doorway. Peyton really did feel sorry for her daughter, they took away her only friend and she wasn't happy but she wasn't going to overrule her husbands decision. "I was just checking if you wanted to do something?" "You mean i'm allowed out of my room?" "Yes, off course. You are welcome to come down stairs and watch TV with your father and I" Lizzie was in no mood to spend time with her father "No thanks mom, I think I'll pass" "You know Liz, you can't stay in here forever" "you mean your gonna let me out someday?" Peyton was getting really annoyed at her daughters tone "your choise" was the last words she spoke to her daughter for the next 3 days.

Things weren't going any better over at the Baker residentse. Brooke tried everything, talking to her, gribing her. Nothing worked. She was about to give up. Julian saw how frustrated his wife was, but felt helpless. "How about we invite Haley, Nathan over for dinner?" "I'm not really in the mood" Brooke replied. "Come on Brooke, she'll have to come out of her room if we have company" "ok fine, i'll call Haley. But you have to tell Emma"

Emma was putting on lipgloss when the doorbell rang, she smiled at the mirror. She was had been to angry with her parents to go out of her room all day and she was starving so the dinner wasn't a bad idea.

The dinner started off with talk about the adults and their carriers, which lead to a discussion about what the kids wanted to do later in life. Amanda as always was very goal orientated and knew exactly what she wanted. Emma never really liked that family, they were to … nice. They were so … perfect. Amanda was a tutor just like her mother, the two youngest twins were sweet and polite and the oldest, whatever-his-name-is was the Nathans pride and glory.

Emma did her best to stay quite the entire dinner, not because she was giving them the silent treatment out of anger, but because she was afraid if she opened her mouth something mean and inappropriate would come out and her parents would keep her away from Lizzie even longer.

But she couldn't help herself any longer when Nathan gave it his very best to involve her in the conversation "so how's life in Tree Hill?" Everybody was staring at her "terrible" Julian gave her a look that had behave written all over it "what do you expect? You take away my phone privileges, my computer and you keep me from my best friend. How do you expect me to like it here?" at this point she was yelling. Brooke couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her daughter, she knew that what they had done wasn't exactly going to help their cause.

Haley felt sorry for Emma as well "so Emma how about Amanda shows you around Tree Hill tomorrow? Maybe you'll get a different view of the town then" Amanda was thrilled by her mother's proposal "I would love to". Emma for once trying to be nice "sure that would be great" secretly thinking at least I'll get out of this house, maybe I can ditch the girl after a quick trip and then really see the town. Brooke was surprised by her daughter's kind word. "Can Lizzie come to? She would love to see the city as well I am sure" Brooke had to admit she was expecting that, it was like her daughter was blackmailing her you be nice to me I'll be nice to Amanda.

"Sure, why not. You three will get to know each other" hoping that Emma and Lizzie would play nice and involve Amanda, but doubting it.

Lizzie had to use her best please-daddy-I'm-still-your-little-girl-I-love-you eyes to get him to allow it. He wasn't pleased about it but his wife on the other hand was happy to finally see her daughter smiling again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5, the shopping trip. Don't worry they aren't that mean to her. hope you like it :)**

* * *

Amanda suddenly felt underdressed. There they were standing in front of Lizzie's house. Lizzie was wearing a short, black dress, silver jimmy choos, her hair was straightened and she looked like she was about to enter a party. Emma was wearing a hot pink dress that screamed "I'm hot and I know it" she was wearing matching shoes and her trademark gigantic shades.

Amanda who was eyeing them from her car was wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans with some flippers. She wanted to drive home and change, but the girls saw her waiting for them. "I guess I'll have to endure" she said out loud.

"Here we go" Emma looked over at Lizzie before they entered the car. The drive was short and awkward, Emma and Lizzie were sitting in the back chatting about New York and what kind of clothes they were looking for. Amanda, who was sitting up front, was not involved in the conversation. Amanda tried to start a conversation by commenting on their outfits but all she got in return were two half hearted smiles.

"Tree Hill here we come" Lizzie looked over at Emma who gave her a smiling that said I'm ready. "So where are all the good stores?" it was the first thing Emma had said to Amanda that day. "I'll show you" Amanda said finally feeling involved "by the way, you guys can call me Mandy"

A disappointed Lizzie walked out of Sandy's (a store I made up) "this is the sixth store and still nothing good" Emma rolled her eyes as she spotted somebody coming out nowhere carrying rock and republic bags "JEANS" she screamed pointing at the girls who were carrying them. "Thank God" Lizzie was smiling as the three girls were running in the direction of a real store.

"Now this is shopping Mindy" Emma said from behind the curtain. "It's Mandy" Amanda said annoyed "oh really? I thought it was Mindy" Lizzie couldn't help but laugh at her best friends' bad memory. "I like Mindy" Emma announced "Well my name is Mandy" Amanda was feeling insulted, "I guess it's not your fault your parents have bad taste" Emma said, Lizzie rolled her eyes "Emma that was rude". "It's ok, everybody's entitled to their own opinion" Amanda said giving them a soft smile. She really wanted them to like her and they weren't going to if she was as rude as them.

"Check out that hideous skirt" Lizzie said as she turned to Emma "it's like the worst thing I have ever seen" Amanda said trying to join the conversation. "No, it doesn't quite beat the fashion disaster in Paris last summer" Emma said turning to Lizzie who was laughing. "Tell me about it" Amanda wanted in. "Well, it was fashion week and of course mom was showing a line so we all went. BTW being backstage, not always as fun as it looks. So we went searching for something more fun to do while our parents were dressing models. "By now Emma was laughing so hard she needed a break from telling the story, so Lizzie took over "We heard a lot of celebrities were there so off course we wanted to peep out to see if we knew any of them. "You know celebrities? Which ones?" Amanda was fascinated with the story. "that doesn't matter" Emma said "back to the story, We were scanning the crowd when we spotted her" Emma said. "We spotted her at the exact same time, making us both scream with laughter" The two girl telling the story were now laughing so much they were crying. Amanda who really wanted to know what they saw in Paris "and then" Lizzie got a hold of herself first "the most ugly dress" "the dress was so ugly it didn't deserve to be worn" Emma was helping Lizzie tell the ending. "Well look who was wearing it" Lizzie said matter of factly to Emma. Emma nodded in agreement. "Who was wearing it?" Amanda said suddenly feeling left out again. "Well the dress was purple and pink and green and yellow" Lizzie ignored her question "and blue and brown and it had some kind of print on it" I swear to God it was the most hideous this I have ever seen in my entire life." Emma finished.

By now all three girl were laughing at the story. Amanda didn't really get the story or find it funny but she laughed anyway. They were driving home, the two New Yorkers in the back and Amanda as their driver.

As they were driving down the street to Emma's house they say everybody was out on the lawn "oh great" she said to herself. Lizzie rolled her eyes, but put on a smile not to piss her parents off again, she really needed a break from their constant yelling.

"We are having a lawn party" Julian announced as the girls arrived. "Well there's a first for everything" Emma shot back. Living in New York they didn't have a lawn and she liked it that way.

"We have burgers" Lucas said from the grill. "Well at least there's food, I'm starving" Emma said to Lizzie.

After four burgers each, 3 cokes and some cake the two teenagers were finally full. "I never got how you two could eat that much" Julian said, he couldn't push down more than 3 burgers if it tried. "and stay so thin" Brooke chimed in. Emma felt the need to be nice to her mother, they had after all been her for 2 weeks and she had been acting like total bitch the entire time "well I guess we have good gens". Peyton nodded at her the stunned brunette, who was clearly shocked by her daughters kind words.

"So are you girls ready for school?" Haley asked the two girls who seemed to be in their own little world. The word school snapped both of them out of their trans "SCHOOL" they said clearly in shock. Neither of them had even thought about school so far. "Yeah, it's like a week away" Amanda said "I thought that was why we went shopping today" Emma was still in shock so Lizzie spoke up "Are you saying we have to go to Tree Hill High School" "PUBLIC SCHOOL" Emma had always kind of liked school, but the thought of public school made her sick.

"Come on girls, we all went there and we turned out pretty great don't ya think?" Nathan said with a grin. Lucas was expecting a nasty comeback from his daughter, but she just sat there in shock, he didn't really get how school would be a shock to either of them. They had had to see it coming. "Hey, you know Haley's a teacher there" Peyton said to her daughter "If you're lucky she might become you teacher" Brooke finished what Peyton started. "Great" Emma said looking over at Lizzie who was clearly as unhappy with the situation as her.

The drive home was loud, the twins were fighting over a toy and Nathan and Haley were discussing something, but Amanda was too tired to care, her feet were killing her after a whole day of shopping. She did not get how the two others could walk around in heels all day and not feel a thing. She had asked Emma earlier and she had simply answered "we're from New York" like that was an explanation.

Haley turned to her daughter who was clearly beat "how was your day? Was shopping with the girls' fun?" Amanda nodded "they really know fashion" "well I guess that's what happens when you grow up with Brooke Davis. Amanda nodded in agreement to tired to say anything.

"What do we do now?" Emma was bored "Lizzie shook her head "don't know". They couldn't go out, their parents wouldn't let them, for two reasons. One, they would probably get drunk and two they would probably get drunk and lost.

"Well if we can't get to the fun, we have to bring the fun to us" Emma said pulling up a bottle of tequila. Lizzie laughed in agreement "I'll get the limes" she said on her way out the door "don't forget the salt" Emma yelled after her.

By the time Lizzie was back in the room Emma had already opened the bottle and was dancing along to old boy band songs.

Downstairs the adults were sitting in silence listening to their daughters dance and sing along to old boy band song. Julian was on his feet heading upstairs when his wife caught his arm "let's not, let them have some fun tonight" "besides what can they possible do in her bedroom?" Peyton said. "Fine" Julian agreed "but the second we don't hear footsteps anymore I'm going up there" Lucas nodded, unsure if the girls really would stay in their bedroom the entire evening.

Completely exhausted and drunk the two girls fell on to the bed "we haven't had this much fun since" "New York" Lizzie finished Emma's sentence. "I can't believe we drank the entire bottle" Lizzie said laughing "Well, it takes that much liqueur to make Tree Hill fun" Lizzie looked over at her best friend "no it only takes us" both of them burst into laughter.

Amanda left all her bags on the floor and when straight to bed. Before falling asleep she looked back on the day. Emma and Lizzie had been nice, at least some of the time and she did get a lot of fashion advice and some new clothes. All in all it had been a good day.

Haley and Nathan laughed at how exhausted their daughter was "they really did a number on her" Nathan said as he pulled his wife close to him. Haley laughed as they headed of to bed.

By 3 o'clock the silence fell over the Davis-Baker residence as the two teenagers finally passed out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a bit short I know, but it is mostly a filler to make the time pass. **

* * *

For the first time in weeks Emma woke up with a hang over. She turned to see Lizzie still fast asleep, envying her bliss. As she got out of bed to get a glass of water and some aspirin Lizzie stirred awake "Ah, my head" "tell my about it" was Emma's reply. "Why did we have to drink the entire bottle?" Lizzie was still under her covers hiding from the sun. "I don't know if we had to, but we certainly did" Both girls started laughing at Emma' last comment.

Spending the day in Emma's bathroom puking their guts out was not how they had planned their day at all.

After 3 hours on the bathroom floor neither of them seemed to have anything else to puke up. "Damn those burgers" Lizzie said regretting eating four last night "Damn the tequila" Emma said trying desperately to find some gum.

As they made their way downstairs they noticing that the house was empty. Entering the kitchen remembering that they had no chef and that neither of them could cook they fell down on each their chair "I need food" Emma said loudly Lizzie agreed with a nod. "What do we do now?" Emma said remembering what they would do in New York.

_FLASHBACK:_

_They had just made their way to the kitchen. All four parents were at work, the only people left in the Scott penthouse were two teenager, three maids, a butler and a chef. Emma and Lizzie sat down on each their stool, laying their body down on the counter. _

"_Hard night?" Hunter the chef said, both girls nodded conformingly "two miracle cures coming right up" he said as the two hung over teenagers gave him each gave him a grateful smile. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"I miss Hunter" Emma said snapping out of her trans "I miss his miracle cures" Lizzie said.

"What is with the noise" Emma was holding her hands to her head cursing whoever was calling Lizzie. "Hello" she said not very happy to speak to anybody _"well hello there sunshine, just getting out of bed?"_ "Grandma" _"yes darling, I was just calling to hear if you wanted to join me for lunch at the café?" _"FOOD" was all Lizzie could say _"yes my dear foodr" _"Can we come now?"_ "off course dear" "_We will be there in an hour" Lizzie was thrilled as she looked over at her tired best friend "why didn't we think of that?" Emma laughed "let's get ready, I am starving, but I'm not going out of the house looking like this."

After paying the cab driver Emma looked over at Lizzie and said "remind me to tell my parents to buy me a car" "remember to get your drivers license" Lizzie replied laughing.

Neither of them had been at Karen's café in years, but it hadn't changes at all. Walking in it was quite busy, Emma guessed it was the lunch crowd. Both of them took of the sun glasses as they walked over to the counter to find Karen poring some guy a cup of coffee. "There are my girls" she said making her way over to them "food" was Emma's way of greeting her grandmother Karen laughed "your parents said you would be hungry. What can I get you?" Lizzie was to tired to look over the menu "surprise me" Emma nodded in agreement.

They had finally gotten a table as Karen came over with the food and joined them. "My favorite" Lizzie said a bit to loud "chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries, you remembered" she said looking over at her grandmother "off course I did, did you really think I would forget?" Lizzie smiled and started digging in to her food.

Emma was just as lucky as Lizzie, she got exactly what she wanted, eggs benedict.

Karen watch as the girls threw back the food, waiting until they were done to start speaking. "So are you girls ready to start school?" she asked as Emma ate her last piece of bacon. Lizzie looked at her grandmother clearly unpleased with her choice of subject "no, not really" Karen ignored the girls attempt to change the subject and kept going "you know your parents have a lot of good memories from that place" "they also have a lot of bad ones" Emma replied.

Lunch lasted for about 3 hours, Karen was enjoying talking and really catching up with her granddaughters. The girls enjoyed talking to somebody who wasn't their parents. As the lunch came to an end the Emma was thankful Karen had avoided the subject of them being hung over. She was sure her grandmother knew, come on she wasn't stupid, they looked like crap and she was sure the stench of alcohol was still on them.

After they said their goodbyes the girls headed home, ready to souk in the tube for a couple of hours.

Days passed without anything really happening. They slept, ate lunch at Karen which had become a routine, then they either went shopping or home where they watched movies or stayed by the pool.

Summer vacation was coming to an end, everybody could feel it. There was not a teenager in Tree Hill looking forward to starting school.

Emma and Lizzie had spent some more time with Amanda at their parents' request. Amanda was ok, not the kind of person they usually hung out with but she was nice.

It was now Sunday and the girls were sitting on Lizzie's bed discussing the pro and cons of starting a new school. "ok pros" Lizzie said "new people, new boys, new parties" Emma was reading the list. "no ones seen our outfits before, we can were them all again" Emma laughed at Lizzie's last statement. They decided to ignore the con list, it was way longer then the pro one and they were determined to stay positive to the new school.

They were drifting of to sleep when Emma realized something "we can be cheerleaders" Lizzie laughed knowing that cheerleaders were the one thing Tree Hill had that New York didn't. They slowly fell asleep in anticipation of their first day at Tree Hill High School.

* * *

**Next chapter the girls start school !! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry I didn't upload when I said I would, but I have been really busy! This chapter is a bit longer than the others, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Lizzie, Lizzie, LIZZIE" Emma was walking around the house looking for the curly blond "WHAT?" "God, cranky much?" Emma said looking at the irritated blond who was trying to pick out something to wear. "Sorry, you know how I get when I don't get enough sleep" Lizzie said apologetic "don't blame me" Emma said "yeah, it's not your fault at all. I was keeping myself up all night" Lizzie said with a smirk.

"Are you ready?" they heard Peyton call from downstairs. "We'll be right there" Emma called as she turned to Lizzie "how do I look? public school enough?" Lizzie gave her a glare "you know they aren't poor" "so you don't like it?" Emma said as she ran into the closet to change.

She came out 2 minutes later to see Lizzie waiting with her bag in one hand and Emma's in the other. "God, you look like your mother" Emma said, but put her hand to her mouth as quick as it came out. It was like a silent packed between the two of them, never to say that sentence. "Not as much as you look like yours" Lizzie shot back.

As they walked down the stairs all four parents were pacing the room. Lizzie rolled her eyes "it's just like kindergarten, all over again" Emma let out giggle as they approached their stunned parents.

Lucas eyed his daughter she looked so much like her mother did in high school in her short jeans skirt and band t-shirt. Emma looked just as much like her mother, if not more, if that was possible. Brooke was about to pull out a camera when the girls bolted, Lucas laughed "Tree Hill hasn't seen this much trouble in 20 years" Both Peyton and Brooke punched him in the arm "AU, that hurt" Julian was laughing as he watched the whole scene play out. The silence fell over the room as all four of them sat down on the couch.

"So how long do you think they'll stay out of trouble?" Lucas said putting his feet on the table "I say the principle will have called by the end of the day" Julian said putting his arm around his wife "not even Brooke got into trouble the first day" "hey, I wasn't that bad" Brooke replied to Peyton who pulled her eyes from the ceiling "freshman year, you were" Brooke rolled her eyes "the end of the week" everybody was looking at her by now "that's my bet" Peyton's eyes wandered back to the ceiling "two weeks" Brooke let out a giggle "the pessimist is suddenly the optimist" They all stayed on the couch laughing and reminiscing till noon.

They were standing outside the school watching everybody that passed them. They were standing there in complete silence, until Amanda came up unusually cheerful "isn't this great?" she said in a very high pinched voice. None of them responded but joined her as they entered the school.

They were walking down hall when somebody bumped into Lizzie and she lost her purse to the ground "WATCH IT" like her day wasn't bad enough "Sorry the guy said as he handed her the bag" Lizzie didn't even look at him she just rolled her eyes and said "whatever".

As they kept walking Emma took Amanda's arm "who was that?" Amanda smiled suddenly feeling some power, she knew who everybody was and they didn't "that is Christopher Shepherd, he's our age, he's captain of the ravens, most popular guy in school and so dreamy" she said with a dreamy look on her face "do all the basketball players look like that?" Emma asked "pretty much" Amanda responded, Emma grabbed Lizzie arm "we are so going to be cheerleader" Lizzie wasn't really paying attention to Emma's ramble but nodded in agreement.

"We better get to class" Amanda said pulling Lizzie's arm "we have history" she said as she pulled Lizzie the opposite way of where they were going. That's when Emma realized "WE HAVE DIFFERENT SCHEDULES?" "yeah" Amanda said secretly happy to get some one on one time with each of the girls "I think you have math or something" Emma rolled her eyes and hugged Lizzie goodbye as she started the search for her classroom.

Amanda was hoping to get some New York gossip from Lizzie in class, but Lizzie was unusually quiet. She just sat in the back of the classroom sketching. Amanda tried to get contact but it was impossible, Lizzie was in her very own little world.

As Emma entered the classroom she realized she was late "How nice of you to join us miss … ? "Baker" Emma responded annoyed by the teachers tone. "Ah, you're new" he said "I'm Mr. Adams. Please take a seat over there" "Whatever" Emma made her way to the back of the classroom. As she was about to sit down a girl turned to face her "nice shoes" Emma suddenly felt a smile coming "thanks, I'm Emma" "Jess" She said twirling her blond hair "so where are you from" "New York, just moved here two weeks ago" "I bet New York has the best parties" "they do" Emma said with pride "do you dance?" the question came out of nowhere and Emma didn't no what so say so she just nodded "ever been a cheerleader?" the blond asked, Emma was starting to catch on "no, but I would love to try" The bell rang and everybody got up from their seats "we have practice in the gym after school" Jess said as she left.

The day was already getting better for Emma. Lizzie on the other hand, was not so cheerful. Amanda was everywhere talking and asking questions, she was about to bite her head of when she saw Emma in the hall way.

"We are going to be cheerleaders" Emma said jumping up and down. Lizzie hadn't seen her so excited about anything in forever "practice after school in the gym" Emma was still jumping "I'm in" Lizzie said. Amanda was the one to kill the buzz "you do realize you can't just go to practice, you have to go to tryouts first?" Emma gave Amanda a you're-so-dumb look "well Jess said we could just show up" she said with a smile.

As they entered the cafeteria Lizzie looked around "we have to eat here" she said with a frown.

"There you are, I was looking for you" Emma saw Jess approach them "Hi Jess. This is Lizzie my very best friend in the whole world" Lizzie laughed as she shook Jess's hand "are you from New York to?" "yes I am" "We are going out for lunch, you two want to join us?" Jess said with a big white smile "love to" Emma said as she pulled Lizzie with her outside.

"So you don't drive?" Jess said laughing as they got out of the car and headed back to school "nope, nobody drives in New York" Emma said Lizzie agreeing "I guess we have to do something about that now" They all laughed "I guess we are going to be late" Emma said when she saw the empty hallway.

The rest of the day went by pretty slow, Emma and Lizzie were happy to realize they had their last class together. They were of course late for class as always and had to sit upfront "just perfect" Lizzie said annoyed, Emma was as unpleased as her and rolled her eyes. The teacher was in his mid forties, he looked like the kind of teacher that would give them too much homework and make them stay in class longer than necessary. He introduced himself as Mr. Jones and went on to talking about how pleased he was to have them as students and all that crap. Lizzie wasn't paying attention at all, but when Mr. Jones started introducing the curriculum "we will start by reading a novel by an earlier student here at Tree Hill High the unkindness of a raven" Lizzie gasped and Emma burst out in laughter. The entire classes attention was on them as well as the teachers. "Is there something you would like to share with the class" He asked Emma, she was laughing so hard she couldn't answer so he turned to the very unhappy blond who was cursing sitting to her left "great just fucking great" Lizzie could not be more miserable. Emma was starting to feel a bit sorry for Lizzie, but hey think of the wonderful paper she's going to write, the book was written of her father to her mother, this assignment had A written all over it, to Lizzie this was the most embarrassing thing ever, having your father write a love letter to your mother than publish it. The book was like a curse, it fallowed her everywhere.

The teacher ignored the two teenagers and started speaking again "does anybody know what the book is about?" he asked. Lizzie rolled her eyes "my parents" she said under her breath, the only person who heard it was Emma and she started laughing again. "OK you two, what is so funny about the book?" "nothing, nothing at all, trust me" Lizzie said very serious "than why is miss" he started realizing he didn't know the brunette of the blonds name "Baker" Emma said annoyed by the fact that nobody knew her. "and your name is" he said looking over at Lizzie "Lizzie" she said not wanting everybody to find out that her father had written the crappy novel "last name" the teacher said "Scott" she said quietly, maybe he wouldn't connect the dots, after all half of the people in Tree Hill were named Scott "Scott" he said a bit to loud for Lizzie's taste. "You know you look familiar" he said looking at Lizzie "she is the spitting image of her mother" Emma said a bit to loud, she sent a apologetic look over at Lizzie. "Who are your parents?" the teacher asked starting his investigation. Lizzie cursed and sighted "Lucas and Peyton" she said only using their first names knowing he would get it "Well holy macaroni, those two did end up together" the teacher said excited "yeah" Lizzie said "you know you really are the spitting image of your mother" Lizzie was cursing Emma, she was so mad "oh and this is Brooke Davis's daughter" Lizzie said pointing at Emma. It was Emma's turn to get angry and start cursing her best friend.

As the bell rang neither of the girl could get out of the classroom fast enough. They didn't speak until they were safe outside. Emma was the one to brake the silence "well we knew it was coming" "it didn't have to be the first day" Lizzie said as she was about to sit down, but Emma pulled her up when she realized "we have cheer practice" They had both totally forgotten about that.

"You came" it was Jess who said that as the girls entered the gym "sorry we're late" Emma said "big school" Jess laughed "don't worry about it".

The gym was huge, so bright and shiny. "look" Emma said pointing to some jerseys' that were hanging on the wall "great" Lizzie said rolling her eyes "he is everywhere" Emma laughed.

The news had spread fast and all the cheerleaders knew about the two them being the daughters of the hot shot designer Brooke Davis, the movie producer Julian Baker, the famous Tree Hill writer Lucas Scott and the founder and owner of Red Bedroom records. They were the most popular girls in school. The others were asking lots of questions and they were getting on Lizzie's last nerve "we are never taking anybody home" she whispered to Emma who laughed and nodded in agreement.

They all fell silent as the basketball players entered the gym "I was wondering were the boys were" Emma said and they all laughed, even Lizzie.

The girls didn't get much dancing done, they were to busy talking and checking out the boys.

When practice was over Lizzie was standing outside leaning against the wall. She was getting really annoyed at Emma who was keeping her waiting, she was about to turn around and go find her when she for the second time today was knocked down by some guy.

"We have got to stop meeting like this" he said, Lizzie was confused "you don't remember me do you?" Lizzie was trying to remember him but had to admit she couldn't and she shook her head "I'm Chris" he said "I knocked you down in the hallway earlier" Lizzie remembered "that was you, you must not be very rememberble" Lizzie said in a teasing tone, he rolled his eyes and gave her a cocky grin.

Emma walked up "your Chris right? I'm Emma" Chris laughed as he shook her hand "see, she remembers me" He said and gave Lizzie another one of those cocky grins "she has an eye for detail" Lizzie said as she took Emma's arm and walked away. "Nice meeting you" Chris called after them laughing "charming" he said to himself.

"What's the matter with you he was HOT?" Emma said "he's an ass" Lizzie replied "you don't know that" Emma said "Yeah I do, he is just like Sam" Lizzie said with hurt in her eyes, she hadn't talked about her ex-boyfriend in moths and she really thought she was over him, but saying his name made her realize she wasn't, at least not yet. Emma felt bad, so she avoided the subject "so Karen's?" she said, Lizzie shook her head "tequila" Emma laughed, but Lizzie was right tequila was the cure for anything and everything.

As they walking in the doors at home all four parents were pacing the room, Lucas was the one to break the silence "were have you been? You were suppose to be home hours ago" "Cheer practice" Lizzie said smiling at her father "REALLY" Brooke jumped at the two girls. Peyton laughed, the only thing that Brooke had ever been more excited about than cheerleading was when she found out she was pregnant.

_FLASHBACK  
Peyton and Lucas were sitting in the living room, Peyton was holding a blue stick in her hands and Lucas had the biggest smile on his face. They were having one of their famous moments, but were interrupted when Brooke came storming in "I'M PREGNANT" Lucas started laughing as Brooke pulled Peyton up from the couch and started jumping around. "ME TO" Peyton yelled back at Brooke who was chanting "I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant" which caused her to scream even louder and start a new chant "we're pregnant, we're pregnant" Lucas was laughing at__ the girls who were so excited, he wanted to join in but he knew that this a girl thing so he just sat on the couch waiting for them to wear out. When they finally did they fell down on the couch on each their side of him and the silence fell over the room. Well until Brooke started chanting again. _

_END FLASHBACK_

That was how the girls friendship stared, Peyton and Brooke had been determined that they would be best friends so they did everything from taking mommy classes and baby shopping together. They even started a clothing line baby Brooke. And now they were all grown up, but still best friends.

Peyton snapped out of it as she was pulled into a girl group hug.

"Let's celebrate" Julian said but Emma shook her head "you go out, we're exhausted we are just going to celebrate in my room" Lizzie nodded in agreement. The parents looked disappointed, but the girls really didn't care. They made their way upstairs to the bottle of tequila they had hidden under the bed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that it took me so long to update :( I hope you like it :) R&R**

* * *

"Wake up" Julian was on his way into the bedroom when the stench of alcohol hit him. It was very obvious what the girl had been up to last night. Julian knew this was hard on them but alcohol in the middle of the week? He could see the girls starting to stir awake around as he picked up an empty bottle of tequila. By the looks on both girls faces he guessed the bottle had been full last night. For once he was going to play the cool dad and ignore it, but if it happened again, he told himself. He left the room as the two teenagers opened their eyes.

The morning sun was shining through the window, and Lizzie was cursing herself for drinking last night. Emma was on her way to the bathroom, she needed a shower, badly.

Neither of them could keep down the breakfast and headed straight for the bathroom. After brushing her teeth for the fourth time this morning Emma turned to Lizzie "we got lucky this time. Our room is a mess and the stench of alcohol reaches New York" Lizzie laughed as she headed to the window. Somebody was honking outside; Lizzie wasn't surprised when she saw Jess outside waiting impatiently. The girls couldn't get out of the house quick enough.

Walking on to school ground Lizzie found herself alone, she wondered where the others had gone but didn't care that much. She was in her own little world dreaming of life in New York, as it all came crashing down she felt somebody presence beside her. Automatically thinking it was Emma Lizzie said, "thank god you are here, I was getting lonely" "ah, I missed you to babe" Lizzie was shocked to see Chris walking next to her and not Emma. Chris was laughing as he put his arm around her. Lizzie was feeling embarrassed but most of all she was angry, she removed his arm and walked away. "Come on, it was a joke" Chris called after her laughing.

Lizzie was not in a good mood when she entered the classroom, late as always. She spotted Emma at the back; she had saved her a seat. She made her way to the back as the teacher walked in she realized it was English. Like her day couldn't get any worse.

The teacher's first words were "did everybody read the first three chapters?" he said holding the unkindness of a raven up over his head. Lizzie didn't know they had homework, but it didn't matter she knew the book by heart; she could even recite it backwards if she tried. When she was younger her mother used to read from it to her every night, off course only the parts that were appropriate for kids. But as she got older and started reading herself she read the entire thing. She remembered the time her parents tried to tell her why her dad dated both Brooke and her mother at the same time. She was 10 years old at the time.

_FLASHBACK:_

_It had been all day and she wouldn't some out off her room. Lucas was worried, what on earth could it be that made her so angry? He was standing outside her door knocking "sweetheart, what is the matter? Is everything ok? What is going on in there?" He tried all kinds of questions but she didn't answer any of them. It wasn't until her mother came upstairs they found out what the problem was. _

"_You see sweetheart, daddy was very confused at the time" Lucas tried. They were sitting on the couch in the living room, trying to explain to their 10 year old daughter how her mother had been his mistress and how they had cheated on Brooke. _

"_But why?" Lizzie asked kind of amused at her fathers shaking hands. "Well sweetheart, daddy and I were in love" Peyton tried. "Then why were you dating aunt Brooke?" "That is an excellent question" Lucas said, not having an answer. _

She snapped out of it as the teacher came to the back and slammed the book on her desk. He had obviously seen her daydreaming. "Miss Scott, would you like to tell us how the book starts?" "It's been a while since I read it, but I think it starts with something about some birds?" The entire class started laughing, and the teacher handed her a copy of the book "perhaps you should freshen up" Lizzie was not in a good mood and handed him the book back "no thanks we have enough copies at home" The entire class started laughing again, except Emma. She had seen Lizzie angry and bitchy before, but not like this. Her face was expressionless and she didn't look like she was amusing herself.

Lizzie stared sketching a picture of a boy on the top of her notebook, not sure who it was yet.

Emma spent the rest of class in her one thoughts, she like Lizzie had heard the story about Lucas and Peyton many times, but she didn't need a recap.

The rest of the week went by slowly. The only thing exciting about school was cheerleading. But cheerleading was so much fun it made up for all the rest. They had gotten lots of new friends and things weren't as bad as they seemed at first.

It was the last day of the week, the cheer uniforms had come the day before and they looked great. Emma was putting hers on in the bathroom while Lizzie was trying to find her shoes.

It was the first game of the season and everybody was excited, even their parents which was kind of weird.

It was the longest day ever, Emma could hardly stand it, she was looking forward to the game so much. When Emma and Lizzie walked in the doors at home she was practically jumping around. Emma spent the rest of the afternoon driving Lizzie insane. She was overly peppy and overly excited.

The last hour before Jess was going to come and pick them up Emma spent by the window looking for her. And when she finally got there Emma started screaming and got really stressed cause she wasn't ready, Lizzie had to kick her out the door.

"So what do we do now? Do we like go in the locker-room, and give them a pep talk?" Emma asked Jess, who just laughed in her face "No, the couch doesn't let us get ANYWHERE near the boys." "oh" Emma said disappointed.

The gym was crowded; the whole town was probably there. Lizzie had to admit she really liked this, she felt at home.

The girls stood in two lines by the exit, where the boys where going to run in. The first person out was the captain, Chris looked really good in blue and he ran by way to fast for Lizzie's taste "bad, bad thoughts" she said to herself, the only person who heard her was Emma who burst out in laughter.

The game was very exciting to exciting for Lizzie's taste, she kept biting her lip and taking deep breathes. There was 2 minutes left and the score was a tie.

"Raven down by two and 20 seconds left. Taylor to Shepherd, Shepherd to Jones, and back to Shepherd who takes a step back. He is going for a three pointer, he shoots and he scores." The speaker screamed as the ball went into the basket.

The crowed went crazy and the cheerleaders screamed in excitement. For a moment Lizzie forgot everything, as she stared at Chris being carried around as the crowed chanted his name. There was something about him that drew her eyes to him every time he was near. He was good looking; there was no doubt about that.

"Lizzie likes Chris" Emma said bringing Lizzie out of her trance. As the crowed started to leave and the cheering died down, Emma turned to Jess "what now?" she asked "party at Chris's. It's to celebrate the beginning of the season" Jess said excited "but there will the parents" she added with a frown. "Parents?" Emma said with an arched eyebrow. "Don't worry the parents do their partying in the main house, we do ours in the pool house" Hannah said with a smile. Hannah was a pretty blond with wide blue eyes that matched her uniform perfectly.

Getting dressed for the party took way longer than it was suppose to and Julian was waiting for his wife and daughter. Why did it matter so much? He wondered. The first time Emma came down the stairs she was wearing a blue dress, the only problem was that Brooke was wearing a blue dress as well, and it happened to slip out of Julian's mouth that it would be hard to tell them apart tonight. Which caused Emma to run back up stairs in a hurry.

They were late as always, Lizzie was talking to Emma on the phone trying to decide what to wear while her parents were down stairs waiting. Lizzie put on a short black dress that hugged her body in all the right places. She was prepared to make her first party in Tree Hill a memorable one.

Emma made her way down the stairs in the tightest red dress her parents had ever seen. The dress was a little too slutty for Julian's taste, afraid of all the attention his daughter would be getting. The dress made Brooke think about a dress she wore once to a party in high school. Brooke smiled at her daughter and pushed her out the door.

As they arrived to the house the party was already started. Emma quickly ditched her parents and went looking for Lizzie and the rest of the squad. It was like the whole school was here, but she didn't recognize a single person.

Lizzie was actually excited about this party. As they stepped out of the car, her parents were once surrounded by people. Lizzie was so embarrassed; she really needed her own car so she didn't have to listen to everybody gush over her parents love story.

Lizzie really needed to get away so she started walking around the party, trying to find somebody she knew. She quickly remembered what Hannah had said about the pool house and made her way over there.

The pool house wasn't so crowded and she spotted Emma right away. The people at this party were mainly cheerleaders and basketball players and some other athletes.

Emma was already tipsy when Lizzie found her on the couch talking to some guy. Lizzie decided not to interrupt, and get a drink. Everybody was having so much fun, and Lizzie couldn't help but smile at all the silly things they were doing.

Chris was standing at the bar all by himself. He looked deep in thought. Lizzie stepped in front of him "nice shoot" she said to get his attention "nice legs" he responded eyeing her up and down, taking in her presents. Lizzie rolled her eyes at his comment and added, "how does it feel, being the hero" "pretty damn good" he said nodding his head with a grin. Lizzie smiled. "You're smiling" he said stating the obvious, Lizzie laughed. "Can I get you a drink" Chris asked her with a cocky grin "sure why not" she responded.

They were standing there watching the crowd, when Chris turned to Lizzie "you know you looked good on the sidelines today" he said "oh really" she responded looking at him from the side "a bit nervous, but good" he said with a cocky grin, Lizzie just stared at him. "You know you shouldn't be nervous on my behalf, I had it all under control" He said with another cocky grin "I wasn't nervous on your behalf" was all Lizzie could say, but it didn't take long for her brain to kick in "what were you doing watching me anyhow? You should be focused on the game, it might not have been so exciting if you were" she said, looking him straight in the eyes. He looked straight back with a little laugh "but what fun would that be" he said with a grin.

"AMANDA" Emma was drunk of her ass, "Emma" Amanda said walking up to her rolling her eyes. "Where have you been Amanda? We haven't seen you skinny little ass around ANYWHERE?" Lizzie came up behind Amanda "Sorry, she has had way to much to drink. Want one?" Lizzie said gesturing to her drink. "Yeah" Amanda responded, fallowing Lizzie over to the bar.

Hours had passed and Amanda, Lizzie and Emma were dancing on the living room table. They were singing at the top of their lungs "I kissed a girl and I liked it" and acting out the song.

It was four a.m. and the three girls were lying in Emma's bed not remembering how they got there. They were staring to sober up and feel the hangover.

"You really know how to shake your ass Scott" Emma said, the two others answered "thanks" and they all started laughing. "So what is the deal with Dylan?" Emma asked Amanda "Man-whore" Amanda answered fast "what" Lizzie was now in the conversation. "Let's just say he loooooves his cheerleaders." They broke out in laughter. "You know Mandy, you aren't so bad after all" Emma said, and they kept laughing until they fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) This is probably the last chapter for a while. I am going on vacation and I probably wouldn't have time to update. But I will update as soon as I can :-D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, i know i haven't updated in forever and I am so sorry. I have been busy and uninspired. But thanks to a little push from ReeseHolden i managed to put together a new chapter :)**

* * *

"So this is what it feels like" Amanda said, sitting on the bathroom floor leaned against the wall. Emma's head quickly shot in Amanda direction "First time" Amanda answered the question Emma was sending her with her eyes. "Wow" Emma responded "What wow?" Lizzie said as she entered the bathroom "Mandy is a virgin" Emma said "she mean last night was my first time" Amanda said "YOU HAD SEX LAST NIGHT? WITH WHO?" Lizzie yelled out, a little to loud. "NO, drinking" Amanda said "oh" Lizzie said disappointed.

The girls were having a blast on the bathroom floor, not knowing what was waiting for them downstairs. Julian was pacing the room, Brooke was making coffee, Peyton was sitting on the couch, Lucas was so angry he was shaking and Nathan was trying to calm Haley down, who was now blaming Lucas for his daughters bad influence on her daughter. "I sure they didn't force her into anything" Lucas said defending Lizzie and Emma.

"They didn't mom" Amanda said from the staircase. "Not the welcome comity I was hoping for" Lizzie said under her breath, which caused the two other girls to laugh "You think this is funny young lady?" Brooke said looking at her daughter.

"How do you handle this?" Amanda asked the other two. Their parents had finally lets them go upstairs, probably so they could figure out a punishment. At this point Amanda didn't care what her punishment was, as long as the yelling stopped, her head was about to explode.

"After a while you learn to tune them out" Emma said answering Amanda's question. "You handled it well though, better than we did our first time" Lizzie said remembering the first time her parents had picked them up completely drunk.

"Any tips?" Amanda asked "go buy yourself a new phone" Emma said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world "what" Amanda said "It's the first thing they take away" Lizzie said explaining the random answer from Emma. "Don't put it in your name, pay cash and make sure they never see it. That is the key to surviving house arrest." Emma said.

"We expected more from you" Haley said to her daughter once they got home. Amanda didn't answer she just stared at the wall. "Why?" he father asked. Amanda still didn't answer, she kept staring at the wall, thinking of how last night was the beginning of something new. "Go to bed" her mother said.

The strategy at the other household was different. They had tried everything, disappointment, yelling, separating them, there wasn't a way they hadn't tried. So the only thing left to do was beg. "Please" Lucas said, and looked straight into his daughter's eyes. "What can we do?" Julian tried. The girls didn't seem to respond to this either. To Peyton it seemed hopeless. Brooke was almost crying, she didn't feel like she was allowed to yell, she had been the exactly the same at their age.

The weekend went by pretty fast, to fast. The three girls hung out at Emma's house most of the time. They didn't do much but talk. So then Monday came along the girls were well rested and ready for school.

The three girls all entered school ground at the same time, but from different directions. They met in the middle and started discussing their punishment, or the lack of one.

It was between classes; Emma was looking for Lizzie but couldn't find her. She really needed to borrow her phone.

Emma looked confused so Amanda called after her, no response she tried again "EMMA" She turned around to see Amanda talking to some guy. She walked over there, it wasn't until she was next to Amanda she noticed the guy was Chris. "Chris" she greeted him, with surprise. "I need your phone" she said to Amanda "sure, take it. Give it back at lunch" she said as she and Chris walked of.

Days went by and it was like the weekend never happened. Their parents had forgot all about it, either that or they were cooking something up.

"ROAD TRIP" Emma was overly excited about the first away game of the season. Emma was jumping up and down while Amanda and Lizzie were trying to pack the car. "I think we've got everything" Emma said bumping her head as she jumped in the car. Lizzie got in the back and Amanda got in the drivers seat "and of we go" she said as she drove the car out of the driveway.

"So Mandy" Emma said in tone, what screamed I want something "yes Emma" Amanda said playing along. "What is the deal with you and Chris?" Emma asked. Lizzie was surprised to hear Amanda knew Chris and looked over at her with question marks in her eyes. "We went out for about a year, but broke up this summer" Lizzie was shocked; she had not expected that at all. "Why?" she asked, "he was going to basketball camp and we weren't doing so great. But we are getting along better now and things seem to be getting back to where they were last fall"

The rest of the drive was silent. They were the last ones to arrive at the gym, the other cheerleaders were waiting for them. As Lizzie and Emma went to start warming up, Amanda went to find a seat inside.

Lizzie wasn't really in a cheerful mood, she didn't really know why but it felt like she had been punched in the stomach. As soon as the game started the bad feeling went away, but it came back as soon as the adrenalin from the game left her body.

Lizzie slept the entire ride home, or she pretended to. Sleeping in the noise that Emma and Mandy were making was impossible, they were screaming, singing and cheering, even though the game ended hours ago.

The weekend had finally come back around and Lizzie could get some peace and quite, at last. For once she was glad Emma wasn't around. Lizzie was lying in her bed, watching the ceiling, trying to dream her way back to New York. But today that seemed impossible; she was stuck in Tree Hill.

The house was quite, her dad must be working and her mom must be out. For once she wished her mother was home, and working. Lizzie used to love helping her mother pick out new bands and listen to music, but like everything else between them it had faded away.

"You are leaving?" "It's just for the week sweetheart, you and Lizzie will be fine at Karens" "That's not fear, I have to stay here, but you don't" "It's business" Emma and Brooke were arguing, Brooke and Julian had to take a trip back to New York for some business, but Emma wasn't going to let them. "It's like … prison" Emma yelled as her father entered the living room "don't be a drama queen" he said rolling his eyes at her attempt to make them bring her. He knew this was going to come, so he came prepared. Emma not as angry as annoyed by the fact that they got to see their friends, and not her. What she would give to be an adult.

Brooke sent her husband a pleading look, he returned it with a smile and nodding against the door. "So, our cab is here. Walk us to the car?" Brooke asked her daughter nicely "we got you something" she added quickly, Brooke knew her daughter was exactly like her when it came to surprises. Emma's eyes lit up, "fine" she said with a smile.

Emma gasped then screamed so high Julian had to cover his ears. "We figured Amanda shouldn't be driving you two around, and now that you got your license" Julian said. Emma trough herself around his neck "I LOVE YOU" she screamed at the top of her lungs. By now the neighbor's were outside wondering what was going on.

Emma always wanted a red car. "Now a coupe of rules" Julian started "what? Rules?" Emma said looking at him with question marks in her eyes "yes rules" he said "rules are no fun" she said. Brooke was watching them and giggled a little to herself. "Yes, no running red lights, no drinking and driving and NO speeding" Julian said giving his daughter a warning look. "OK" Emma said grabbing the keys from her father and jumping in her red Mercedes. "Emma, the rules" he father said "yeah, yeah. Don't' get caught and no fun. I got it" She said starting the car. Her parents laughed, they hadn't seen her smile this much in a while.

Lizzie was lying on her bed in a different world, but was brought back to the real one by some car honking like crazy outside her bedroom window. At first she tried to ignore it, but then it got so annoying she went to the window to see whom it was. She was surprised to she Emma and Amanda sitting in a red convertible out side waving for her to come down.

Lizzie jumped in the car without hesitating, and Emma stepped on it, hard. After pulling out on the road and driving for about 2 minutes they saw a police car fallowing them. "Crap" Emma said and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Hello officer" Emma said with her most innocent smile. "Do you know how fast you were going?" the officer asked. Lizzie giggled; the police always ask the silliest questions, like they didn't know how fast they were driving.

"Yes, I do officer" Emma said "then you also know you were driving to fast" he said. "It wasn't that fast, you should off seen us before that corner, that was fast" Emma said and looked the officer straight in the eye. "You are going to have to come with us miss" The officer said "no, I really don't want to" Emma responded. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice miss". "I am sure we can work something out" Lizzie said looking over at the officer. "Get out of the car right now ladies" the other officer said.

The officers walked them over to the police car and the chubby one pointed at the back door "you have got to be kidding me" Emma said, not wanting to go in there. "Get in" the other officer said, walking up behind them. "This is like a bad movie" Lizzie said getting into the car.

Lizzie was sitting in the corner, Emma was pacing around, she refused to sit down. Amanda was stretched out on one of the benches. Amanda had been quiet the entire time "how are we going to get out?" she finally spoke up, exactly when the police officer came in "we called your parents, they will be here soon" he said giving them a heads up. "YOU WHAT?" Amanda started to panic, "That really wasn't necessary officer" Lizzie said it wasn't like this was her first time in jail, Emma and Lizzie had been frequent visitors to the police station on the upper east side. But she knew this was different, because in Tree Hill teenagers didn't get arrested. Emma didn't say anything; she silently thanked God her parents were on their way to New York now.

"SERIOUSLY" Brooke screamed as she entered the area where the girls were. The other parents fallowed quickly with comments of their own.

Peyton looked at her daughter who was leaning against the wall, looking too comfortable with the situation. Lucas saw the sadness in her eyes, and he cursed his daughter for making her feel like a failure. Because she wasn't, she had done her best and at the end of the day they can't make her decisions for her, she had to make them all on her own.

Julian had done this before, but for Nathan this was first. Seeing his daughter behind bars made him think back to his high school days, where he himself had sat in the exact same cells for speeding. He was at a lose of words, he had never in his wildest dreams thought his daughter would make the same mistakes he made.

They had all been in this cell, all five of them. Haley knew she didn't have the right to yell, but she couldn't help herself "AMANDA LIDIA SCOTT"

Amanda shivered at her mothers voice, she had never been this scared in her entire life. What she would give to go back to how things were before the New Yorkers invaded Tree Hill, sure she had a lot of fun with them and Tree Hill had never been more exciting, but her mothers tone scared the crap out of her, maybe this was to far. Emma on the other hand was not scared at all; it wasn't like this was her first time in jail. Lizzie shock her head at Amanda's nerves, being in jail wasn't that bad, sure the officers were nicer in New York, but it was pretty much the same, except all the prostitutes and drug dealers or sellers that occupied the cell back home.

"It is obvious that we can't leave the two of you alone, and there is nothing I want to do less than give you the one thing you want the most, but we have no choice" Brooke was shaking her head, they had to take the girls with them to New York. Emma's face lit up "but that doesn't mean you'll be gallivanting around New York hitting the newest clubs" Brooke added doing her best to remove her daughters smile. It was unsuccessful, the only thing going though the minds of the two blessed out teenagers before them we're they were finally going home. It may only be for the weekend but they got to leave Tree Hill.

The girls had gone to pack their stuff, the four parents were sitting in the living room "I can't believe we just agreed to give them the one thing they want the most as punishment" Peyton was laughing "What is wrong with us?" Brookes it was more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe we should play nice, at least this weekend?" Lizzie asked her best friend while trying to close her suitcase. "It's New York, which means we'll hardly see them, things we'll be like they used too." Emma said, but added "fine, we'll play nice" Lizzie smiled, and then started screaming "WE ARE GOING TO NEW YORK" Emma joined in and they started dancing. Neither Julian or Lucas could help but smile at the sight of their to girls dancing and chanting with a joy they hadn't seen in a while. "Come on you two, lets get going" Lucas said as he picked up his daughters suitcase. Julian did the same thing and followed the girls down stairs.

* * *

**I know not my best work, next chapter is the New York trip. It makes the girls realize a couple of things. And when they come home their are a few surprises waiting for them. Please R&R and I promis to update more frequently :) THANKS :-D**


	10. Chapter 10

**UPDATE :) It's the trip to New York, hope you like it :-D**

* * *

This was life as it should be. The two best friends were laying in the Jacuzzi in their old apartment, sipping Champaign. They had arrived at JFK about an hour earlier, gone straight to limo that was waiting for them outside, not bothering to pick up their luggage, knowing somebody would do that for them. It was Lizzie who broke the silence "so what do we do first?" she asked, Emma opened her eyes and Lizzie saw they were glowing, she knew exactly what they were going to do first "SHOPPING" they both screamed at the top of their lungs as they climbed out the Jacuzzi to get ready for a long day on fifth avenue.

"God I missed this place" Lizzie said as they entered Cavalli. Emma smiled at her best friend and said "lets make up for lost times" they both laughed. The two of them were pretty well known in the fashion circle so as they entered the store a sales woman came up to them "Miss Baker, Miss Scott, long time no see. What can I do for you today?" They both smiled "this is why we love New York" Lizzie said as all three of them laughed.

As the girls entered the apartment they saw their parents and all the shopping bags they had had sent to their place, because, come on, who really carried their own shopping. "I see your girls had fun," Julian said with amusement. The four had agreed to make this trip as pleasant as possible, which meant going easy on the girls. "So did you get us anything?" Brooke said as she came from the kitchen. They all laughed. "Ready for dinner?" Lucas asked, "Please don't tell me any of you cooked?" Lizzie said hoping the answer was no. They all laughed again, "No we are going out, so get dressed. And put on one of those new dresses, we want to see what the two of you spent our money on" Peyton said as they all laughed once more.

It really was like being home again. The tabloids had found out that the it-designer and her best friend the record label owner were in town with their troublesome daughters. The paparazzi fallowed them all the way to the restaurant, and were probably going to wait outside until they were done to see what the two sixteen year olds were going to do next.

As they sat down in the restaurant a silence fell over them. "I guess they're just waiting to see what crazy thing we do next" Emma said talking about the paparazzi, all four parents raised their eyebrows at her "which will be going straight home to bed off course" she added quickly. "They defiantly wouldn't be expecting that" Peyton said and they all laughed. The four of them were enjoying their evening very well, no fight, not even a sarcastic comment. This was what it had been before and it felt nice.

"He's still got it" Brooke said after finishing her dinner, the girls looked at her with question marks on their faces not knowing what she was talking about. "Any room for dessert" a familiar deep voice said from behind them. Their heads whipped around and both girls jumped out of their seats throwing themselves their old chef "HUNTER". "You have know idea how much we missed you" Emma said as they all sat back down as the dessert came. "Mmm" Lizzie took a bite of her dessert "I have an idea" Hunter replied watching with amusement how much Lizzie enjoyed her dessert. "No you don't" Lizzie replied, "one more please" Emma pleaded, "You know the amount of food the two of you can put away always seizes to amaze me". The rest of the evening was spent reminiscing and laughing. The six of them hadn't laughed this much in a year. Things seemed to be getting back on track Lucas thought to himself on the way home, but was it the high of being back in the city that caused it and would it stay the same when they went back to Tree Hill. He only hoped, but somehow he doubted it.

It was the perfect day; Brooke Davis-Baker was sitting in the kitchen drinker her Starbucks and watching the entertainment channel on TV. The bubbly blond with the big fake white teeth was currently talking about how excited she was for the preview of Brooke Davis's newest clothing line. "You nervous?" her husband had just entered the kitchen "am I ever?" she replied "always" Peyton said as she joined the married couple, Brooke narrowed her eyes at Peyton "it true Brooke" Lucas said from behind his wife. It was true Brooke Davis was nervous like never before.

"We're going out" the sixteen year olds announced as they entered the kitchen "where too?" Lucas asked his daughter with an arched eyebrow "We're spending the day with the girls, see you tonight" Lizzie said on her way out the door "breakfast or at least have a cup of coffee" Brooke said "and that is why God created Starbucks" He daughter said grabbing her purse "BYE" they all shouted at once.

On the Upper East Side spending the day with the girls wasn't quite like anywhere else. All seven girls were currently laying sitting in a massage stool getting their nails done. They had a day of pampering all planned out. They were drinking Champaign, eating chocolate covered strawberries and catching up on the latest New York gossip. These girls could give the four ladies of sex and the city a run for their money. "So what are we doing tonight?" Jennifer asked Emma with a wicked grin "Well my mom is showing her line so we have to make an appearance, but after that the city is ours" Emma replied grinning at Lizzie who was getting her hair done.

"You're late" Julian stated as the girls came crashing through the doors "Just a little" Lizzie replied clearly tipsy from all the Champaign "your mothers are going to freak" Lucas said while trying tot fix his tie "well then don't tell them" Emma said. "Fine, but you two better be at the party in half and hour, your outfits are hanging in your bedroom" Julian said closing the door behind them."

While getting dressed the girls had decided to do some shots, not enough to get them drunk, but enough to numb the boring party away and get their spirits up.

The girl knew they were late pulling up to the party, but were to drunk to care. As they got out of the limo a thousand camera turned towards them. They loved it, all the attention on them, being the center of the universes. The reporters were shouting questions at them while they we posing. "Who are you wearing?" "Where have you been?" "How long are you staying in New York? Are you back for good?" The girls were smiling loving every second of it trying to answer as many questions as possible "We're wearing pieces from Brooke Davis's latest line off course. And as much as we wish we were we aren't back for good, we're leaving tomorrow afternoon. Like all other teenagers we have school on Monday".

"You are an hour late" Julian said angry, he had been exposed to the wrath of his wife the past hour; she was stressed and angry with the girls for being late. "Sorry, traffic" Emma said to her father "the traffic made you an hour late, it's a ten minute drive" he said trying to keep his voice down so nobody would hear "the paparazzi were throwing a million questions at us, you don't want mom getting bad publicity because her daughter wasn't behaving would you?" Emma said with a sweet smile "Ah, just find your mother and wish her luck, than find your seats" Julian said giving up "Yes sir" they saluted him. He rolled his eyes and pointed towards where he knew his wife would be "GO".

The fashion show was great, but the after party sucked, it was always like this. Pretending to be one happy family while everybody was sucking up to their parents, and them off course. How people got it in to their heads that the way to their parents was though them was something Lizzie never understood.

Lizzie found her best friend by the bar "I need to get out of here" she said announcing her presence. "Tell me about it" was the response she got. "Come on" Emma said taking her best friend by the hand pulling her toward the back stage area. "Where are we going?" Lizzie asked "well we can't exactly wear these gowns to a club" Emma responded "I like your way of thinking" they both laughed putting on new dresses, giving their old ones to the person in charge of security back there telling him so send it to the apartment.

On their way out the to teenagers were again hit buy a loud of paparazzi wanting their photos. "You do realize we are dead if mom find out?" Lizzie told her best friend in the limo. "Don't worry Liz, they wouldn't" Emma said pulling out her cell texting her mother _Hey Mom, loved the show. We had a long day and we're tired so we took the limo home. Don't worry about us and have fun at the party, love U lots, Em. _"They wouldn't be home until late, we have all night" Emma said receiving a text back from her mother _Thank you Sweetie, take a bath and go to bed. Love U, Mom. _"Told yeah" Emma said showing Lizzie the text. "Lets do it then" Lizzie said taking her best friends hand, leaving the limo and entering the club. They went in the back, unnoticed by the paparazzi.

"GOD I MISS NEW YORK" Emma shouted over the music. The two girls were currently dancing on the bar, having an amazing time, not thinking about the consequences.

The next morning Brooke Davis-Baker woke up to the sweet aroma of coffee. She walked in to the kitchen to find her best friend and both their husbands. They had mixed looks on their faces; Brooke hoped to God the critics hadn't slaughtered her. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to Peyton, knowing she would tell her the truth "just tell me already" she said after a couple of minutes of silence. "You did good Brooke they loved you" her husband said "Brooke Davis has still got it, her latest line has got me dazzled" Lucas said quoting a magazine. Brooke was too happy to think straight so she jumped up and down screaming like only Brooke Davis could. But she suddenly stopped "then what's with the faces?" she asked "Well you're not the only one who had a good time last night" Peyton said giving Brooke a pile of gossip magazines "Our daughters had a pretty good time as well". All the magazines had pictures of the two teenagers dancing on the bar, doing shots and posing for the cameras in true New York socialite style. "Those lying little brats" she was pissed, they had ruined her day. "Brooke calm down, how about you and Peyton go out and celebrate and Lucas and I will take care of the girls" Julian said pulling his wife in for a hug, it had been a while since they had hugged or even touched each other, well last night but that didn't count because that was for the paparazzi. "Fine" Brooke agreed, "I need to get out of here before they wake up or I might kill the little monsters". Both husbands pushed their wife's out the door, knowing it wasn't an empty threat. The two men were pacing the apartment waiting for the girls to wake up.

Waking up last nights events came crashing down on Lizzie, she cursed Emma for talking her in to going out last night, but it wasn't like she had protested of put up a fight. Remembering all the paparazzi last night Emma was dreading facing the wrath of the mother. She knew it wasn't the fact that she went out last night that would piss her mother off, it was the fact that she lied and said she would be going home instead she went out to club and danced on bars and did shots and posed for every single camera in the club. She was screwed.

As the Emma walked in the living room, looking hung over and smelling like alcohol, the hope Lucas had felt the previous days faded. They hadn't changed, they had been playing them. Julian was sick of fighting his own daughter, no matter what they did they weren't gonna win.

"Where is your partner in crime?" Lucas asked his niece "right here" Lizzie answered in the doorway. They all sat down and silence fell over the room. "I don't know what to do with the two of you. We have tried everything, and nothing works." Julian started, again silence fell over the room. "Have you two lost you minds? You are sixteen, you shouldn't be dancing on bars, doing shots and being felt up by men who are old enough to be your father" Lucas was shouting at this point. "He wasn't that old" Emma said, and added "and it's not like we've changed that much the past moths, you guys didn't even notice what we were up to until your friends started having opinions" "That is not true young lady and you know it" Julian was on his feet. Emma glanced over at Lizzie how looked like she was playing The Cure loud inside her mind, blocking out everything around her. She could almost see her moving her lips to one of their songs. Lizzie truly had mastered the skill of blocking their parents out. Emma suppressed her giggles and started planning on what to wear today.

"WE'RE LEAVING!" Julian shouted from the hallway waiting for the girls to come out of their room they were going to miss their flight. "How nice of you to grace us with your presence" Lucas said as they finally joined their parents. "It's not like the planes is going to leave without us, we own it" Lizzie said with and annoyed look on her face. They were both dressed in black from head to toe, well they weren't exactly covered from head to toe but you get the picture. "What's with all the black girls, what are you in morning or something?" Brooke said with a giggle, Emma pouted and put on her gigantic Mui Mui sunglasses and threw her Chanel bag over her shoulder, Lizzie fallowed suit.

The trip was quite; the teenagers eventually changed and put on PJ's. Neither one of them felt like spending time with their parents so they stayed in the bedroom and watched movies. Leaving their parents in the main room. Brooke was staring out the window watching the clouds, Julian was reading a script and Lucas and Peyton were stretched out on the couch each reading a book.

"We are landing in 30 minutes" the captain announced meaning it was time to get dressed. Emma was still in a New York mood and decided to put on a preppy black waist skirt and a white top. She decided on a pair of red Gucci pumps and a matching Gucci bag. Lizzie was feeling equally preppy and decided on dark blue dress with a deep cleavage and a brown leather belt. She matched it with brown leather shoes and a big brown leather bag.

"Don't we look nice" Lucas said, "Yeah, I'm glad you decided to dress up, but it may be a little to much" Julian added. The girls gave them annoyed glanced trying to figure out what they were talking about, but to were proud to ask. They got their answer as they arrived home; the lawn was filled with their parents' friends and family, and a huge sign saying CONGRATULATIONS BROOKE. "Fantastic, just freakin' fantastic" Emma said under her breath clearly pissed off. "Why do they do this to us?" Lizzie asked her best friend. "Smile for the cameras" Peyton said with amusement in her tone. "They are punishing us" Emma said, Lizzie agreed with a nod.

Lizzie's eyes went wide with surprise, what was he doing here? He wasn't here to see her was he? Lizzie was slowly admitting to herself she liked him, she had enjoyed their banter the last weeks and lets face it, he is HOT. "Whatcha staring at goldilocks?" Emma said walking up behind Lizzie "Ah, finally giving in are we?" "Maybe I should go talk to him?" Lizzie asked "hell yeah" Emma agreed.

"You always crash parties like this?" Lizzie said walking up to him "Actually he's here with me" Amanda said as she came up behind him, Lizzie's eyes went wide with surprise once again today. "Oh" was all she could say "Yeah, we're dating again isn't that great?" Amanda said in her high pinched voice. "Eh, yeah sure that's great. You make a great couple, the jock and the tutor, I guess someone's fallowing in her mothers footsteps" Lizzie responded. Amanda was speechless, and Lizzie turned her Dior heel around and headed to find Emma.

"I know something you don't" Lizzie said in a fake sweet voice, which usually meant trouble. "What?" Emma was intrigued, Lizzie pointed at Amanda and her boyfriend at the other end of the party "NO WAY?" Emma said "WAY" Lizzie responded "Boyfriend?" Emma asked "boyfriend" Lizzie confirmed. "Who would have thought Mandy and Chris?" Emma said "not me" Lizzie said. Knowing Lizzie had a thing for Chris, Emma decided the gang of three was now back to it's usual number of two.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, it makes me update faster and REALLY HAPPY :-D**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a long chapter, I hope it makes up for me not updating more often. The chapter involves the sleepover, and the girls getting in some trouble at school (more in the next chapter) and it ends with Brooke and Julian finally realizing they have a problem, and start working on it. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

It was Monday morning and Emma was doing her makeup. Today somehow felt different, but the feeling wasn't unfamiliar. She had had the same feeling her first day of Tree Hill High. It was as if the past weeks had faded. Lizzie walked in, only half dressed, She was wearing clothes, but a lot of her outfit was missing. Where was her bag and why was she wearing those shoes? Emma though. "I have nothing to wear" Lizzie explained "Well if you bothered unpacking you would" Lizzie gave Emma a fake glare and said "I'm raiding your closet".

"We're late" Emma stated as they entered school ground around 10 o'clock. "Like it matters, all we do is read the unkindness of a raven anyway, and it's not like we haven't read it before" Lizzie replied, Emma giggled. Lizzie could get the two of them in a lot of trouble by being bitchy, and today she was at her bitchiest. Today might not be so bad after all, Emma thought as they entered class.

"You're late" Mr. Anderson said, "yeah we slept in" Lizzie said, "don't you mean overslept?" he asked, "No" she responded while taking the only available seat. Class went by pretty fast, Lizzie was sketching on her book and Emma was watching the latest gossip girl episode. God she loved that show, it reminded her so much of her old life. As Lady Gaga's show was ending and Serena started making out with Nate's cousin, class ended.

Emma and Lizzie were making their way to the cafeteria. The sound of their heels notified the rest of the student body about their entrance. People stepped aside, knowing if they didn't they'd get stepped on. People were scared of them, and yet they worshiped the ground they walked on. Teenagers are so weird.

Amanda came up to them as they were making their way to the cheerleader's table. "So I was thinking I'd kidnap you and we could go out for lunch" she said with a grin. Lizzie gave Emma a wicked grin, which Emma returned "we're having lunch over there today" Lizzie said pointing at the cheerleaders "that's ok with me" Amanda said with and equal grin. "You don't get it" Lizzie said "We" pointing at herself and Emma "are having lunch over there" she finished. "Oh" Amanda said. Lizzie gave her a wicked smile and walked around her towards the cheerleaders' table, Emma fallowed suit.

"How was New York?" Jess asked as they arrived "Great" Emma said "refreshing" Lizzie added. "We'd ask about the details, but we already read all about them online" Hannah said with a laugh. "So what are we doing this weekend?" Kelly asked. Kelly loved parties and was known for throwing the best ones. "How about a girls night? We really need one of those" Jess asked "my parents are going out of town, we could do it at my house" Emma offered. They all agreed Saturday would be girl's night. Gossip, movies and lot of junk food.

"No party" Julian said, "It's not a party, it's a girls night" Emma replied, "It sounds like a party to me" Julian responded to her daughter "it's a sleepover dad, not a party. We wear pajamas, eat junk food, watch sappy movies and gossip. Not a party" She responded shaking her head. "If your mother agrees", Julian said. Talk about the sun, and it shines. Brooke just entered the kitchen were her daughter was clearly playing the sweet, innocent; I'm your little girl card. She always did that when she wanted something. "Agrees to what?" Brookes asked "a party" Julian told his wife. "It's not a party mom, it's a girls night" Emma said "girls night?" Brooke repeated with doubt. "Sleepover, mom. The squad is coming over and we're doing manicures and watching movies" at the mention of the squad Brooke smiled. She was happy her daughter was getting more friends, and she had a weakness when it came to cheerleading "no alcohol" She said "no alcohol" Emma confirmed. "Then it's ok" Brooke agreed. "I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU" Emma squealed. "But we are having dinner at Nathan and Haley's on Thursday. You are coming and you will behave" Brooke added. Off course there was a catch Emma though "Will Lizzie be there?" she asked, "Yes, and you will both be on your best behavior" Brooke said. "Yes" Emma agreed, they were going to have so much fun this weekend, she could endure a family dinner.

"We're here," Brooke announced as they Baker family entered the Scott's living room. "Thank god" Lizzie said a little to load, getting glares from her parents. This dinner was never going to end, Lizzie thought. Haley was in the kitchen cooking, while Nathan was entertaining the guests.

"Emma, can I borrow you for a second" Lizzie said, pointing to the bathroom. "Lizzie that is rude, we are in the middle of dinner" Lucas said, giving his daughter a glare. "It's important dad" Lizzie said matching his glare. "You are not dragging her to the bathroom in the middle of dinner" Lucas said in a stern voice. "Fine, Emma do you have a tampon, I think I just got my period, badly" Lizzie said. Lucas chocked on his food, and Emma was doing her best to hold back a giggle. Julian knew it might be a trick, but he wasn't willing to bet on it "fine, go." He said. Emma politely excused herself and fallowed Lizzie to the bathroom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Emma said "you know they said we couldn't have the girls over if we didn't behave" she added. "I know, but I can't stand more of Nathan's stories. I get it, he had some great years at Tree Hill High and he loves basketball, but come on, he's told the stories like ten times already." Lizzie said, "besides I'm getting really sick of Amanda trying so god damn hard."

"Everything OK?" Brooke asked as they sat back down at the dinner table "everything's fine" Lizzie said with a smile. The conversation slowed down for a while, Emma was enjoying the quite, until Nathan ruined it. "So are you girls looking forward to the game tomorrow? Brooke says you guys joined the cheerleading squad" "Yeah, but Kensington should be an easy win" Emma said. Julian was impressed, his daughter was engaging in the conversation. "But you shouldn't underestimate them, you never know, they could surprise you" Nathan said. "I'm sure the boys have it under control, even if their captain is a jackass" Lizzie said with wicked grin. Emma picked up on what Lizzie was trying to do "Don't lie Liz. He is always nice to you, giving you compliments and stuff. You're the bitch with be sarcastic comebacks" Emma said with a wicked grin that matched Lizzie's. "Chris?" Nathan asked in shock. The girls decided it would be best to ignore him. "Did you get the extra pillows for Saturday?" Lizzie asked Emma, changing the subject. "Yeah, I got three different shades of blue, some white ones and a couple of the big black ones. That should be enough." Emma responded. "What's Saturday? Haley asked trying to get everybody involved in the conversation. "The girls are having a girls night" Lucas said, "Mandy didn't tell you? Julian asked. "No" Haley said, looking at her daughter. "I didn't know" Amanda defended herself. Now all eyes were on the two girls who were throwing the party. "You forgot to invite Amanda?" Julian asked the girls in a sweet tone. "I'm sure your more than welcome to come Amanda, the girls have been so busy planning this thing, I'd be surprised if anybody got their invitations" Lucas said. "Well you see, the thing is" Emma started, trying to find a nice way to break the news. "It's a cheerleader thing, and Amanda's not a cheerleader" Lizzie said finishing what Emma started. "Well I'm sure you can make an exception," Nathan said. By now Amanda was beyond embarrassed, her dad was trying to get her invited to a party, but she really wanted to go so she let him. "Sorry, no can do" Lizzie said. "We really wish we could, but it's against the rules" Emma said trying not to piss of her parents. "I'm sure you remember Haley, you were a cheerleader?" Lizzie asked. Brooke knew the rulebook inside, out. Hell she wrote the thing. "No outsiders" Lizzie said with a wicked grin, Emma nodded her head in agreement.

Emma never though she would say this but "thank god it's a school night" Lizzie and Emma were on their way home. They had excused themselves early to go to bed, but the real reason was that they couldn't stand being at that house for another second.

Friday came and went. Just like Emma had predicted Kensington was an easy win.

Emma had everything planned to the T. The Bakers living room was completely transformed into a beauty saloon/movie theater/ bedroom. Everything was in the school colors, blue, black and white, but mostly blue. "Lizzie did you order the food?" Emma yelled from upstairs "I'm doing it now" Lizzie yelled back. As Emma walked down the stairs and into what she called her masterpiece she was met by a huge smile "you really outdid yourself this time, Em" Lizzie said with a bottle of Champaign in one hand and two glasses in the other.

The doorbell rang and Emma jumped to her feet "I'LL GET IT" Lizzie laughed at her excitement, she loved her best friend, but she possessed the same perky DNA as her mother. "WOW, Em, you did all this?" Jess asked as she entered the living room, Emma gave her a proud smile. Jess's was fallowed by seven equally impressed cheerleaders. "We should come over more often" Hannah said grabbing a glass of Champaign. The doorbell rang a second time "that must be the food, I'll get it" Lizzie said heading towards the front door.

"HELP" Lizzie yelled, there was no way in hell she would be able to carry all that food. "God who ordered all that food?" Jess asked "Are we staying here for a week?" Kelly asked. Emma just laughed and grabbed a stack of pizzas.

"I can't believe we ate all that" Jess said "I can't believe Em and Liz ate all that" Hannah chimed in. They all laughed, the night had been a success so far. "Manicures?" Emma asked pulling out the nail polish, they all paired up and started gossiping. "So what's the deal with Chris and tutor girl?" Emma asked, "tutor girl?" Jess asked "Yeah, Amanda" Lizzie said. "Nice nickname, I like it" Kelly said. "They've been together since middle school. Amanda used to be a cheerleader, but quit when we got to high school. I guess tutoring was more interesting" Maggie said. "It's true. All she cares about is saving the world and tutoring the stupid" Kelly said with a giggle. "I guess Chris finds that attractive" Jess said. "More like he loves the fact that she's Nathan Scotts daughter" Maggie said, and they all laughed again as they changed the subject. "So Em, did you really fool around with that actor in New York?" Jess asked "I don't think I have enough alcohol in my system to answer that. Tequila shots anybody?" she responded.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends" it really isn't a real girls night if you don't end up dancing on the table to the ultimate girl power band of all times, the spice girls. They drank and danced until they all passed out on the floor.

Lizzie was the first one to wake up; she quietly got up and moved towards the kitchen. It wasn't long until Emma joined her, raiding the fridge for something to eat. "Who knew the people in Tree Hill could be so much fun?" Lizzie said laughing at her best friends eating habits. "I take offence to that" Jess said as most of the others entered the kitchen. "You New York girls really know how to party" Kelly said, sitting down on the floor and putting her hands to her head. "HANGOVER" Maggie announced as she entered the kitchen. They were all gathered and hung over. "I have the perfect cure" Emma said pulling out the weirdest things from the fridge. "What is that?" Jess asked as Emma threw something green and sticky in the rest of the food. "You don't want to know" Lizzie responded.

"There is no way in hell I am drinking that" Kelly said, "come on, it's not that bad" Emma said, "It really cures the hangover" she added. "All on three?" Lizzie suggested. They all agreed. "That is the most disgusting thing ever" Maggie said, "give it a minute" Lizzie said, knowing how the miracle cure worked.

The house was as good as new. The girls had spent two hours cleaning and they were finally done. "Can we stop? My hands are killing me" Maggie said "I'm tired" Lizzie agreed. They all sat down around the TV, while Lizzie tried to figure out how the DVD player worked. "It wouldn't start" Lizzie wined "let me try" Jess said "this needs to go here" Kelly said plugging the wire in to the TV "no over here" Maggie disagreed. "How many blonds do you need to start a DVD?" Emma asked, laughing at her six friends trying to turn the DVD player on "seven" Lizzie said pressing the play button and the movie started playing. They all laughed as the movie started. "HE IS SO HOT" Maggie screamed as Bradley Cooper came on the screen. "TOTALLY" Kelly agreed.

"You know we could stay another day?" Julian suggested to his wife "I need to get back to work, you need to get home and read some more scripts, and god knows what kind of trouble Emma has gotten herself into this time" she responded "I'm sure Emma's fine, and work can wait for a day. Wouldn't it be nice to spent some time, just us?" Julian said trying to pull his wife in for a hug. She quickly pulled away and continued looking for her shoes. "Oh, come on Brooke" he pleaded "we are going to this dinner thing, and we ARE leaving in the morning" she said, he was begging with his eyes "that is final" Brooke finished the conversation. This really wasn't the time to fix their marriage, they both needed to focus on their carriers, and getting their daughter settled back in Tree Hill, Brooke thought to herself as she applied her lipgloss. "READY?" Julian yelled from the hotel living room "IN A MINUTE" Brooked yelled back while perfecting her hair and shaking all family thoughts out of her head, this was a business dinner.

Julian always felt like a piece of man candy or a kept husband next to Brooke at these things, she was the businesswoman and he was her plus one. But he looked good on her arm, and he played his part well. He fetched her drinks, opened her doors, pulled out her chair, and he laughed at all her joked, even the ones that weren't funny. He was the perfect gentleman. He kept telling himself he wasn't a lackey, "I am Julian Baker, successful movie director" he kept repeating it in his head, and it did make him feel better, at least after a few drinks.

Brooke was exhausted, it had been a long weekend, hell it had been a long year. How she wished she had someone to rest her head on, and someone to hold around her and tell everything was going to be OK. She really missed her husband. He had been the perfect gentleman all night and she had nothing to complain about and yet she felt like picking a fight. "I'm exhausted" Julian said as they entered their suit "you're exhausted? I spent the entire night selling myself, and my line; I didn't sit down for a second. Do know how much these shoes hurt, my feet are killing me AND I haven't slept since we were in Tree Hill. And you're exhausted? Seriously?" Brooke knew she had no reason to bite his head off, but she really needed to take her anger out on someone. "You are right, you've had a tough weekend. But I haven't had it easy either" Julian's voice was controlled but harsh, Brooke snorted and shook her head as Julian continued, but his voice wasn't quite as controlled this time. "I have been on my feet 24/7, trying to make this as easy as possible for you. I may not be wearing 10 inch heals but still. I've been spending time with and sucking up to people I despise so you'll get what you want. I smile and I don't complain, because I know it's what you want and what you have worked so hard for. Would it kill you to say thanks once in a while or even give me a smile that isn't fake?" Brooke was shocked, she knew Julian didn't like these people, but she had no idea he didn't like her.

They both sat on the bed completely exhausted without anything to say. "What happened to us, we're completely broken" Brooke finally said after several minutes of silence "not completely" Julian answered, which brought a smile to Brookes face. "How do we fix it?" Brooke asks "I don't know" Julian really didn't have any answers. "Maybe we should stay another couple of days" Julian nods agreeing with his wife's statement. "It's late" Brookes says walking towards the bathroom, she really needed to get away from her husband right now, she needed to let loose, she needed to cry.

She was determined not to cry until she was safe in the shower and the hot water was protecting her. There was only one thing getting between her and the relaxing hot water, her goddamn tight dress that didn't want to come of. Her zipper was not cooperating with her at all, and she could feel the tears coming.

Julian heard the water running in the bathroom, he knew Brooke liked to rewind in the shower and that it relaxed her. He usually didn't disturb her, but today was different.

There was a knock on the door "Brooke are you OK" Julian was asking from the bedroom. "I'm fine" she responded "Brooke" he pleaded, "I can't get my dress of" she told him "let me in, I'll help". Brooke was weighing her options, let him in and get the dress of, but letting him see her cry, or not letting him in and showering with her dress on, and ruining it.

She slowly opened the door, but quickly turned her back towards him. He slowly unzipped her dress, as she was about to disappear back into the bathroom, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. At first she tried pushing him away, but quickly understood that he wasn't letting go, so she did. "It's going to be OK sweetie, it's going to be OK" he tried comforting her. He held her really close, until she was all cried out. She really was exhausted, she could hardly keep her eyes open and she needed his body to support hers. He picked her up, and she let him. He carefully placed her on the bed. "Julian?" She said out load trying to find him "I'm just going to turn of the shower, I'll be right in" She seemed to except his response as she closed her eyes. As Julian made his way back to the bed, Brooke was fast a sleep. He laid carefully down beside her, as he did so she moved her body closed to his. Julian pulled his beautiful wife closed to him, as she put her arms around him. Julian held her tight, enjoying the moment and contact they hadn't had in what seemed like forever. As he drifted of to sleep he couldn't help but wish that they could stay like this forever.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter the girls will be getting in some trouble, and their parents finally get the long waited call from the headmaster. As well as Brooke and Julian's marrige goes from bad to worse. Now please review (it makes me update faster) !! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So in the spirit of Christmas I decided to update. I hope to update more often now that I have some time off from school :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, a reader asked me to pup more space between the quotes so I tried my best and I hope you are happy. This chapter is mostly Brooke and Julian. **

* * *

Brooke woke up in her husband arms, and for the first time in a long time she felt truly happy. She couldn't help but stare at her handsome husband, he was slightly snoring but he slept with a smile on his face, Brooke couldn't help but hope she caused the smile. As she was staring at her beautiful husband he stirred awake.

"Morning husband" she greeted him

"Morning wify" he responded and gave her quick peck on the lips.

"Who is that?" Julian asked as they heard a knock on the door

"I took the liberty of ordering room service" Brooke said with a smile, putting on Julian's shirt and heading for the door.

"Breakfast in bed" she said as she entered the bedroom again.

"God my wife is hot" Julian said while studying every inch of her body "You know you look better in that shirt than I do" he said

"I love you" was Brookes response.

As they were finishing their breakfast Julian's phone started ringing, he hesitated is answering but eventually did. Brooke wasn't to happy about it and was about to pull the phone out of his hand and throw it out the window, but then her own phone starting ringing and she realized she had to answer it as well.

40 minutes, 7 coffees and 5 phone calls later the married couple fell back down on the bed. Julian couldn't help but pull his wife on top of him, he really missed her.

"No phones, this is out vacation. So unless it is our daughter, no phones" she said with a bossy tone in her voice

"phone off" Julian said as he turn it off

"phone off" Brooke mimicked.

"So what now" she asked "

I can think of a few things" Julian said as he pulled his wife even closer.

"So I was thinking we could hang out some time this week?" Amanda asked hopefully as she fell in step with the other two girls.

"Sure" Emma asked without committing to anything

The bell rang and suddenly all the students were in a hurry, that is all except two.

"You know you're going to be late for class right?" Amanda asked with an arched eyebrow.

"How can you be late if you aren't going?" Lizzie answered

"What? Why not?" Amanda asked, thinking what the hell is going on?

"Don't feel like it" Lizzie said like it didn't matter at all.

"Yeah well, it looks like we have to go anyway" Emma said finally joining the conversation.

The girls gave her questioning looks as Haley approached them

"Oh" Amanda and Lizzie said in union

"What are you doing hanging around here? You are already late for class" Haley said putting one hand on her hip and lifting the other to point towards the classroom.

"Sorry mom, we got carried away planning for the weekend" Amanda said explaining in the sweetest tone she could.

"Yeah Mandy here is showing us the nightlife here in Tree Hill" Emma said playing along with Amanda's story.

"Yeah I here there are some awesome places to hang out down by the pier" Lizzie agreed.

"Okay, but get to class you can discuss this after school" Haley said in a stern voice. The girl fell silent "Now go" Haley said pointing to class.

"You're late, again" the English teacher stated as they entered the classroom.

"Sorry we were talking to Mrs. Scott in the hallway about an assignment" Lizzie said explaining and giving him the note Haley had giving them.

30 minutes had passed, and Amanda was still getting nasty comments about her mother working her. "No wonder you never get into trouble" or "no wonder she has straight A's, bet she gets all the answers before the tests"

"Are they always like this?" Emma asked Amanda a little bit worried "did she really have to deal with this every day?" she thought to herself

"No well, yeah, only when things like this happens. It usually dies down after a day or so" She answered, giving Emma a sad smile.

"Hey looser" Lizzie said throwing a paper ball in his head. "You really believe what your saying? She asked.

He turned around looking dumbfound at her "well it sure seems like it" he answered

"You do realize that if her mother does favors in the way you say, she could just go home and tell her about your behavior and you'll have detention for the rest of the month, right?" Lizzie said this with a wicked grin. She may not like Amanda that well, but she didn't need to take some looser talking like that to her.

The looser didn't respond he simply let out a muffle and turned around, pretending to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

"Thanks Liz" Amanda said as they were leaving the classroom

"Yeah, whatever. He was getting on my last nerve" Lizzie said with a smile.

"We finally made it to the beach" Brooke said as they sat down in the sand.

It was four o'clock in the afternoon, and the two of them had spent the entire morning in bed.

"I don't think I've been to the beach in over a year" Brooke said as she pulled her sundress off

"Me neither" Julian agreed.

They were laying in the sun just enjoying each other's company when Brooke's stomach started making noises "hungry?" Julian asked "starving" she answered with a laugh.

Brooke was smiling and enjoying the day, which seemed to fly by so quickly. So did the next couple of days. They seemed to be their old selves again. I was almost to good to be true. And when things seem too good to be true, they usually are.

They were having dinner and enjoying the beautiful night. None of them said much; they sat there just enjoying each other's company.

"We should talk about it shouldn't we?" Brooke asked "I know about the job offer" She finished.

"Oh, I was going to tell you. It's just it's" "in California" Brooke finished his sentence.

"How did you know?" he asked

"I overheard you on the phone. So are you planning on taking it?" Brooke asked in fear.

"Don't know" He answered. He really didn't know. He wanted the job, it was an amazing opportunity, it was a huge movie. But taking the job meant leaving his wife and daughter for six months, and he was afraid his marriage wouldn't survive it.

"So how is the new line coming a long, it's for teens right?" he asked

Brooke shook her head "men, it's for men. The party in New York, that was my teen's line"

"Oh" Julian answered, realizing how little he really knew about his wife's current life.

"What happened to us? We used to be so in love, we used to know each other inside out." Brooke asked with tears in her eyes

"I guess we got so caught up in out success, and worked so much we grew apart" he responded

"But Luke and Peyton made it work, and they are just as much a workaholics as we are" She said

"I guess we just forgot each other. We stopped talking, working on the relationship and the little spare time we had, we spent lecturing our daughter or looking for her in bars and clubs" He wasn't really sure if this was the truth, but it seemed to be a fitting explanation.

Brooke just nodded. And there was a silence before Julian added "But for the recorded I never fell out of love with you"

Brooke nodded again, but this time with a smile.

Brooke decided to get out of bed at six o'clock; she hadn't slept at all that night. All she did was lie awake, thinking of ways to save her marriage.

Julian woke up missing his wife. He scanned the room trying to find her. He than proceeded to search the entire suit, she was nowhere to be found. The last place he looked he found her; she was sitting on the balcony watching the waves crash in on the beach.

"Come back to bed Brooke" he said from his behind her. She looked up at him, and gave him a soft nod as she let him lead her back to bed.

She never slept as well as she did when she was all tangled up in her husband. His legs were tightly hugging hers, that's when she noticed it. "What is this?" she asked pointing at the scar on his leg.

"From my surgery" He said looking at her like it was something she should know.

"You had surgery?" She asked in shock

"Last year, in Australia" he said realizing he hadn't told her.

"How do I not know this?" she asked

"I spent 3 months down there, and when I got back you were off on some business trip I guess. So when you got back I was fine, I didn't want to worry you" He answered, realizing he should have told her.

Brooke didn't know what to say, so she got up and left.

When Brooke arrived back an hour later, Julian was waiting for her on the couch. She sat down next to him, and a silence fell over the room. Neither one knew what to say.

Brooke was the one to break the silence "I can't do this anymore Julian" she said pushing back tears.

"I know" was all he could utter.

"You should take that job in California" She said

"But" he started "We need a break Julian, I need some time, I need some space" She said cutting him off.

"So we're taking to time to reevaluate?" Julian asked

"Yeah, you do your thing for a while and I'll do mine and in six moths we'll see where we're at" Brooke said no longer able to hold back her tears.

"But Emma?" Julian asked

"You can come see her and she can visit you, but she is staying in Tree Hill" Brooke said in a stern voice.

"I agree" Julian nodded. Again the room was filled with silence.

"So we're separating" Julian said trying to wrap his head around it.

"We separating" Brooke mimicked as she let her head fall to his chest, and released her sobs.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you and explain it to her?" Julian asked for the millionth time as they were sending their baggage.

"I can handle it. You are needed in California" Brooke said giving him a sad but soft smile.

"I can push it back" he argued

"Stop Julian, we don't need to argue about this too. I can handle it. Besides having us both there will probably just make it worse." Brooke said tears threatening to spill.

"Okay" Julian agreed as he pulled his wife close to him. "I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she responded as she pulled back. "You better get going or you'll miss your flight" she said trying to push him away before he made her cry again.

"Okay, be safe and I love you" he said starting to walk away

"Julian" she said and he turned back around to face her "call me when you get there. So I know you're safe" She added

He smiled and closed the space between them and his lips crashed on hers. He held her close for a while. "Promise" he said and gave her one last peck on the lips before he disappeared in the crowed.

Brooke stood still for a couple of minutes, until she was knocked over by a huge crowed of tourists. She needed all her strength to push back her tears, but she did. She made her way to her gate and sat down thinking of what a hellish week she had ahead of her. She really didn't need her friend's pity, the stares, and to top it all off her daughter was going to hate her even more, if that was even possible.

"We are landing in 15 minutes" the captain announced over the speaker.

"Great just great" Brooke thought to herself.

"Please don't hate me" she said quietly to herself as she left the aircraft and headed home.

* * *

**I know I said the girls would get in trouble, but I'm saving it for the next chapter. So PLEASE in the spirit on Christmas make me happy and review :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I finally updated, i know it's been forever and i'm so sorry but i've been really busy. This chapter is not the best, I wrote it rather quickly, and I wanted to update before going to bed. So I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

As she entered the house, she found her daughter and her best friend stretched out on the couch watching a movie. For once they were neither hung-over nor angry. Brooke made her presence known by dropping her bag to the floor.

"Hey mom" her daughter greeted her. "Hey Brooke, how was your trip?" Lizzie asked.

"Hey, it was great. Meetings went great and I got what I wanted" she responded.

"You usually do" Lizzie said giggling. They all laughed a little, until Emma was missing her father.

"Hey, where's dad?" Emma asked not being able to spot him.

Brooke hesitated in answering. "Lizzie would you mind waiting in Emma's room" Brooke asked in a soft tone.

"No, she can wait here" Emma said a little angry

"No it's ok, I'll just go home. I think mom's making dinner anyway" Lizzie said clearly trying to get away from the awkward situation.

"Emma's room will be fine" Brooke said "she might need you afterwards" she finished

"Mom she can stay, I'm going to tell her anyway" Emma said

"It's no big deal Em, I'll be up stairs" Lizzie knew something was wrong and had a strong hunch it had something to do with her best friends parents marriage.

After Lizzie left, Brooke sat down in one of the chairs. She gestured to Emma to do the same.

"No thanks I'll stand" "Please Em" her mother begged. Emma sat down in the middle of the couch "what? Where's dad?" she asked.

"This is hard" Brooke started.

"I'm waiting" Emma said after a while

"Your fathers in California, on business" Brooke said

"oh, when's he coming back" Emma said not understanding

"He's there on a job for the next six moths" Brooke clarified

Emma now saw why her mother looked upset, they were leaving. They always fallowed him when he was working like this. They were going to really split her and Lizzie up. No way, there was no way in hell she was letting this happen. She was not moving to California. "I'm not going" she said as a response.

"No. You're misunderstanding honey. We're not going, your father is going alone" Brooke stayed quite for a while "him and I" another pause "we need to spend some time apart" she finished, giving Emma time to respond.

"What?" was all she could utter.

"You must have noticed that we have been drifting apart lately"

And she had, she just never thought they would actually separate.

"You're getting a divorce?" Emma asked

"No, darling, just a separation"

"JUST A SEPARATION" Emma yelled.

"I know you're upset baby, but it's going to be ok"

She was not going to cry, she was no going to cry in front of her mother. She quickly got up, to quickly cause she had to stop and regain balance, before running up the stairs and into her room, where her best friends was waiting on the bed.

Emma stormed in the room. Lizzie was lying on the bed waiting for a disaster. When she saw her best friends face she knew, the disaster had occurred. Emma didn't say anything she stormed into her closet, coming back out only 5 seconds later with a bottle of tequila in one hand, and limes in the other. Lizzie knew the only thing she could do for her best friend right now, was drink.

The two of them spent the next day in Emma's room. Brooke knew this was hard and the push the subject of school, but she also knew this wasn't a good enough excuse for them to skip, so she told herself that tomorrow, she would make them go, and she did.

Emma needed to get out of the house, just the thought of being under the same roof as her mother made her angry, because the separation was all her fault.

"I really don't feel like going to school" Emma said as they entered the school parking lot.

Lizzie turned the car around and said, "Then lets not"

Emma wasn't really sure where they were going; all she knew was that Lizzie had a plan. As they pulled up in front of the mall Emma glanced over at Lizzie as best friends stated "retail therapy" Emma smiled for the first time in days, her best friend always knew what she needed the most.

It was Thursday and for the first time this week the girls were going to school. Arriving late as always, they were in no hurry to get to class.

Brooke was keeping busy. Whenever she felt the need to cry, she found more work to do. And with the moving she was able to keep herself busy, reorganizing and unpacking.

Brooke had a lunch planned with her best friend; they had planned this last week, because they didn't get to spend enough time together. Brooke had been overly excited about the lunch, until she realized Peyton would she straight trough her. She would have to tell her about the separation and that would make it so much more real. After this lunch Brooke Davis would be a separated woman.

Peyton hadn't talked to Brooke all week. Sitting in the restaurant she thought Brooke must have forgotten.

It was 1.15 and Brooke was sitting at home, she should have been at the restaurant 15 minutes ago. She picked up the phone and dialed Peyton.

Peyton was on her way out of the restaurant, when her phone rang. "Brooke where are you" she answered.

"I am so sorry, I'm at home. Would you mind coming over here instead?" she asked, Brooke knew she needed to tell Peyton, but she really didn't want to do it in public.

"Sure, what's wrong Brooke?" Peyton asked. Brookes was touched at how well her best friends knew her "I'll tell you when you get here".

10 minutes later Peyton pulled up in front of the Baker residence. She entered the house as if it was her own, and found Brooke poring two glassed of wine, and she knew it was bad.

Brooke drank the entire glass in one sip. "Brooke?" Peyton asked worried

"I.. I ..." Brooked couldn't say it.

"Oh god, what did our kids do this time?" Peyton asked drawing conclusions.

"It's not them" Brooke answered

"Then what? Is Julian alright?" Peyton continued asking.

"He's…He's in California. We're taking some time apart" She finally said

"Oh, Brooke" Peyton said as she pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm separated Peyton"

"It's going to be OK"

"What if it isn't?" she asked

"It is" Peyton assured her "People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. Remember?"

Brooke cried for the first time since she left her husband at the airport.

"Emma, Elizabeth, please stay for a second, I would like to have a word with the two of you" The teacher said as the bell rang and signalized the end of class.

Emma groaned and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how they do things in New York, but this behaviors is not expectable here at Tree Hill high. I have been in contact with your parents and they will be here shortly" the principal very seriously told the two teens. "Sleeping in class, arriving late, talking back and skipping, in not expectable behavior young ladies."

Lucas had been summoned to the principals' office for the first time since senior year. He was now sitting outside the office, all alone. He wondered where Julian was, Neither his wife nor Brooke was anywhere near. "Mr. Scott" he was pulled from his thoughts by the principals' secretary calling him "they are ready for you now"

"Principal Turner" he greeted him "Lucas Scott, my, my, it is good to see you again"

"You too, Principal Turner. Preferably under different circumstances of course" he added glancing over at the two teenagers who clearly didn't see the point of this meeting.

"Lucas, I'm really sorry to be the one to inform you of their behavior" the principal started. Lucas interrupter him "don't be, your not the first" he said glaring at the girls.

"Well then you must know this is not something we except here at Tree Hill high"

"I do, and there will defiantly be some changes" Lucas said, hoping he could find a way to get through to the girls.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be taking care of this at home, but I hope you understand the school has to react as well" Lucas nodded in agreement, hoping he wouldn't expel them for good.

"The girls will be expelled the entire next week, and we expect them to return with a different attitude, if not I'm afraid I'll have to expel them entirely."

"I understand" Lucas said, shaking principal Turners hand and guiding the girls out of the office.

"Where's mom?" Lizzie asked as the got home "She said something about being at Brooke's I think" Lucas responded. He had given up on yelling, he was acting indifferent, which was weird because he was usually the one who yelled the most.

"Oh" was all Emma said "mind if I stay here tonight? I don't really feel like going home" she asked.

Lucas couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, so he nodded and gave her a soft smile. "Now up to your room and do some homework. I heard something about an English paper due, on the unkindness of a raven. I hope you read it, it sound interesting" He joked.

Lizzie was in shock "OMG did my dad just tell a joke?" she asked as soon as they closed the door to her bedroom.

"I thought he'd be mad for days" Emma responded, "I know" Lizzie agreed.

For once they did as they were told, and got all their homework done.

A couple hours and 5 bottles of wine later Brooke and Peyton were watching sappy movies and crying. Most of the wine had gone down Brooke's throat, so Peyton was able to sneak away for a few minutes and call her husband.

"Lucas?" she asked giggling a little "Your drunk" he answered, "just a little" Lucas laughed a little.

"I think I'm staying here tonight" "that's OK, Emma's staying here"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea" "Yeah, considering the two of you aren't exactly being amazing role models at the moment, drinking on a school night and all" Lucas said ironically

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow" Peyton answered "Ok sure, see you then" "Yeah, good night honey, love you" "love you too" Lucas said and hung up.

"You know we should start behaving" Lizzie said out of the blue

"Why?" Emma asked

"Because if we don't, then we'll get expelled and have to be home schooled, seeing as this god forsaken town only has one high school. And if we're home schooled, we have to spend all day at home, which means we'll be spending more time with our parents" She finished

"Oh please, our parents are constantly working, their never home." Emma argued

"Home school doesn't have a cheerleading squad" Lizzie said knowing she just won the argument

"You're right, we should behave at school. But that doesn't mean we have to be angels. Just show up on time, don't sleep in class and turn in our assignments"

"Sure" Lizzie said laughing at her best friends need to rebel.

The week of being expelled pasted rather quickly, they hadn't left the Scott residence for anything else than lunch with Karen. Other than that most of the days had been spent studying and watching movies. Emma had decided she needed a break from her mother and stayed at Lizzie's the entire week. Something she also planned continuing for a while.

Karen had decided to throw a family dinner Friday. She had been cooking and cleaning all day. She knew things weren't going to well with Lizzie and Emma and hope she could help their parents out a little.

Haley, Nathan, Amanda and the twins were the first to arrive, not long after Lucas, Peyton and Brooke arrived.

"The girls here yet?" Lucas asked his mother.

"No, I'm sure their just busy, they'll be here soon" she answered with a smile

"Let's hope they show" Brooke joined

"They'll show, I'm sure" Karen ensured her

"I'm not" Brooke said poring herself a glass of wine

"Well I am" Karen ensured her once again

"We're here" Lizzie announced as they arrived

"Speak of the devil" Brooke said, mostly to her self.

"And we're starving" Emma added

"Well that's good, cause you're just in time for dinner" Karen smiled, and gestured for them to sit and eat.

"So how's you week been Amanda?" Peyton asked trying to start conversation

"Oh, great, but busy, lots of school work" she answered

"How about you girls?" Nathan asked the two across the table

"Oh just peachy" Emma answered "Yeah, being expelled has been quit the vacation, plenty of time to relax" Lizzie finished

"You'll be back in school Monday right" Haley asked

"Yes they will" Lucas answered for them. Steering the conversation in a different direction. "So a little birdie told me some great news Amanda"

She laughed "yeah, I'm really excited"

"It's going to be a lot of fun" Peyton said

"and educational" Amanda added

"geek" Emma whispered to Lizzie, who started laughing

"Would the two of you like what's so funny with the rest of us?" Lucas asked

"Oh, Emma was just telling me how jealous we is" she paused, getting some confused glances "I mean 3 weeks in California, think of all the amazing shopping"

"and the beaches, and the surfers. I'm so jealous" Emma added with a fake smile

The others laughed

"So when do you leave Mandy?" Lizzie asked

"Sunday" she answered

"well it should we very exciting" Karen said ending the conversation.

It felt like the dinner lasted forever. Emma hadn't even glanced at her mother the entire dinner and Brooke was getting annoyed.

"Karen sit down, I'll get the plates" Brooke said getting up

"Oh no Brooke, let me help" Karen insisted

"No, that won't be necessary, I'm sure Emma wouldn't mind helping" Brooke said looking over at her daughter

"I'll help" Lizzie offered, helping her friend out.

"She'll come around she just needs some time" Lizzie said as her and Brooke entered the kitchen. Lizzie really felt bad for Brooke, even though it probably was her own fault.

The evening ended much to late for Emma's liking.

"We should hang out before I leave" Amanda said as the three family's walked to their cars.

"Eh, are we free Em?" Lizzie asked

"Not sure, didn't we have plans with Jess and the girls?" Emma answered getting glared at by Lucas. "But I'm sure we can squish you in on Sunday"

"But I'm leaving Sunday" She said

"Oh right, we'll call you" Lizzie finished, with no intention of doing so.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it :) I promise to try and update more often. **

**Next chapter:**

**- With Amanda gone, Chris and Lizzie get closer**

**- Emma taked her anger out on Brooke which leads to change.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another update :) Hope you like it ! **

**AN: CHANGED AMANDA'S VACATIONS TO TWO WEEKS INSTEAD OF THREE.**

**

* * *

  
**

"We missed you" Jess greeted them with the rest of the squad in toe. "We missed you too" Emma said pulling her in for a hug.

"So how was your vacation?" Jess asked with a giggle

"Splendid" Emma responded "just lovely" Lizzie added

"Miss Scott, you're on time" the stunned teacher said as she arrived

"I've turned a leaf Mr. Hollands" she responded

"That's good to hear Miss Scott. Now take a seat next to your partner" he said pointing towards the first table to his left

"Hello blondie" Chris greeted her.

"Hey jackass" she responded in a playful tone

"That's not nice"

"wasn't meant to be"

"Quite down everybody" the teacher almost yelled. "Today we are starting a new project, for the next three week you all get to pretend to be adults" He paused, waiting for the excitement to roll over the class, which it didn't so he continued. "Gentleman, please look to your left, and meet you new wife" he finished

"Hey wify" Chris joked

Lizzie couldn't help but laugh "hey husband" she mimicked

"For tomorrow I want you to fill out a profile on your family. Who are you? What do you do? What are your kids named? That kind of thing. Tomorrow we will go further in to the task, but for now you can start on the profile"

"So who are we?" Lizzie asked

"We, my dear, are a super couple"

"What does that even mean?" she asked

"Well I'm in the NBA of course, and you darling are …"

"the owner of my very own mucis label" she finished

"See we are already finishing each others sentences this marriage is going to work out great" he laughed

"Yeah, just don't get to excited, we're divorcing in 3 weeks"

He laughed "well I'll always think back on my high school years and remember my first wife" The two of them joked around though the entire class, but managed to get some work done.

"So who did you get as your husband?" Emma asked curiously

"Speak of the devil" she said looking at her husband

"Well hello darling" he said kissing her cheek and sitting down next to her.

"I see" Emma laughed "So how's married life?" she jokingly asked

"Amazing, right sweetheart?" Chris answered "yeah, absolutely splendid honey" Lizzie joked back.

"Hey, those are my fries" Chris said slapping Lizzie's hand away from his food "get your own"

"I just did" Lizzie said picking some more fries. "What's mine if yours, remember sweetie?" she laughed

"Right" Chris agreed drinking the rest of her coke

"How was your day Sweetheart?" Chris was leaning against Emma's car waiting for her.

"Great, how was yours darling?" she answered

"Better now that you're here" he smiled; she looked down at the ground a little embarrass. "You know you're cute when you blush" he added

"Did you want something" she asked her face getting redder.

"Just wanted to tell you, I'll be dropping by around six"

"OK"

"See you later than wify" Lizzie shook her head and got in the car with Emma.

"You totally have a thing for him" Emma stated as she got in the car.

"I do not"

"Sure you do"

"Whatever" Lizzie finished turning her head and staring out the window.

Like always the house was empty, that was probably the reason they were so close. Neither one of them liked being home alone, so they were always together. When their parents were working, day and night, all they had was each other.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Emma asked

"Well, Chris is coming over at six to do the assignment" Lizzie answered, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt" Emma said teasing her "I'll call Jess and see if she wants do to something" she added

Lucas was making dinner when the doorbell rang. Opening the door, he saw a boy he had never seen before. "Can I help you?"

"I Lizzie home?" he asked

"Yeah sure, come on in. I'm Lucas Scott by the way" he introduced himself.

"Christopher Shepherd"

"Nice to meet you Christopher"

"You too Mr. Scott"

"Hey you" a girly voice came from above "you're late"

"Sorry babe, traffic was horrible" Chris defended himself. Lucas did really not like the fact that some guy who he didn't know was calling his daughter babe.

"You coming?" Lizzie asked heading towards her room

"yeah, right behind you. It was nice meeting you Mr. Scott" He added running up the stairs and into Lizzie's room.

"So how long have you lived here?" Chris asked spotting all the unopened boxes

"Oh, that, yeah. We're to lazy to unpack" Lizzie answered

"Don't you need your clothes and stuff?"

"We just by new stuff. We need to do something to pass the time anyway" Lizzie answered shrugging.

"Right of course. I should have known" Chris said shaking his head. "We should get some work done wify" he said gesturing to desk

They were finally finished. "So where's Emma? I don't think I've ever seen the two of you apart except for in class"

"She's out with Jess, she didn't want to hang out with us, us being newlyweds and all" They both laughed a little. "Actually, this is our first night apart in Tree Hill" Lizzie added seriously

"Wow, you two really are close"

"Yeah, well we're all each others got"

"You have like the coolest parents ever" Chris said

"You should see them when your not around, not so cool"

"Oh" Chris said not pushing the subject. "You hungry?" he asked

"Starving"

"Want to grab a bite?"

"Let's go" Lizzie said jumping of the bed and grabbing a sweater.

"Just in time, dinners ready" Lucas said as the two came down the stairs.

"Actually we're going out" Lizzie said

"But I made dinner"

"Sorry dad, but we have plans"

"So I'll be eating alone then" Lucas said

"Then you'll know how it feels" Lizzie said to herself, but the other two heard her.

"What are you in the mood for?" Lizzie asked

"you pick" Chris said

"Italian?"

"Sounds good. There's a great place on the pier"

They had been eating in silence, and Chris felt the need to break it. "You know you're not as bad as you want to be" he said after a while.

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong, you're trouble. But you're not half bad"

"Thanks I guess" Lizzie responded "You know you're not half bad either"

"Well thank you darling"

The rest of the week went by pretty fast, Lizzie was actually enjoying herself for once. Hanging out with Chris was a lot of fun. He had told her that any wife of his needed to know how to make a proper jump shot and he was taking her to the river court later.

Chris was giving her ride home from school, they were laughing and singing to some song on the radio. Their bliss was interrupted by Lizzie's cell ringing.

"Please come home" Emma begged.

"What's the matter Em?" Lizzie asked.

"They are all here, your parents, my mom, Nathan, Haley and Grandma. Please save me" she begged again.

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in 10"

"Hurry" Emma said and hung up.

"Pick you up later?" Chris asked as he pulled up in front of the Scott residence.

"Yeah, I'll be here" She answered halfway out of the car.

"Thank god you're here. They are driving me crazy" Emma said

"Hey Lizzie, I'm glad you could make it" Karen greeted her

"Hey Grandma, well I would never let Emma go trough this alone" she said and the three girls laughed

"Lunch is served" Peyton called from the dining room.

"So Lizzie, who's the guy your dad told me about?" Brooke asked

"What guy?" Lizzie asked playing dumb

"The guy you spent the entire afternoon with in your bedroom?" Brooke continued

"You didn't tell me that" Emma said

"We did homework" Lizzie defended herself

"yeah right" both Emma and Brooke said at once.

Lizzie was able to change the subject with a little help from Emma. "So how is Amanda doing in LA?"

"I talked to her earlier, she is having so much fun, she barley had any time at all to talk to her dear mother" Haley answered

The conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it" Lucas said and got up.

"Lizzie you have a visitor" Lucas said entering the room

"Oh" Lizzie said, she had totally forgot

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Chris asked entering the room, not noticing the others "oh, I'm sorry am I interrupting anything?"

"No, I was just finished" Lizzie said getting up.

Chris took the time to look over all the guest "Nathan, Haley" he said seeing his girlfriends parents

"Hey Chris"

"I'm ready babe, let's go" Lizzie said

The entire table looked shocked and Emma just snickered. "Hey, Chris could you give me a ride to Jess's?" Emma said, really needing to get away.

"Sure come on"

"God I haven't been here in ages" Lizzie said as they pulled up to the river court

"You've been here before?" Chris asked surprised

"My dad's Lucas Scott." She said "he used to take us here all the time when we were kids." She added

Chris grabbed the ball and made a couple of shots. "Come on wify, I'll show you how it's done"

"yeah, yeah, yeah"

"so you hold the ball like this, place one foot here and the other one there, and than you shot"

"like this" Lizzie said throwing the ball in the hoop. Picking it up and doing it again.

"You play basketball?" Chris asked surprised

"My dad is Lucas Scott, we have a basketball court on the roof back home. When we were younger, he used to play with Emma and I all the time. Emma and I still play some times if we're bored, but not like before"

"Let's play a game. For every shot I make you have to tell me something about yourself" Chris said

"Fine, and for every shot I make, you have to take of a piece of clothing" she said with a snicker. Which earned her a suggestive look. "Fine I get to ask you a question too" she said bored. Lucas shook his head and laughed at her.

"Favorite color?" he asked "Black" she answered "not surprised" he shot back

"Favorite team?"

"Knicks" he answered with out thinking twice

"nice choice" "because they're from New York?" he asked

"everything from New York is the best" she responded

"you're good, why don't you play for a team?" Chris asked her as she made her tenth shot

"never really wanted to, don't know why"

"I can't believe you missed, what kind of point guard are you? You missed" Lizzie was teasing him

"you were distracting me" he answered,

"I was not, you missed all on your own buddy" she teased

Chris leaped after her, but she was quick and got away. He started chasing her. He finally caught her and pulled her to the ground. He started tickling her.

"Stop, stop it" she yelled

"take it back"

"never"

He kept tickling her "ok, uncle" she yelled. He stopped. She took the opportunity to switch positions and now she was on top of him tickling him. She was no match for his strength though, he easily puller her under him and held her there.

"nice try" he said only inches from her face

Lizzie was out of breath; she stared in to those blue, blue eyes of his, god he had beautiful eyes. Time just flew by, and before she knew it he was leaning in to kiss her. His lips met hers. He let go of her hands so they could wander around his neck and start playing with his hair.

Chris was completely lost in the moment. He pulled away, not because he wanted to but because he was out of breath. She was so beautiful, her blond locks were a mess and a smile was playing on her swollen lips.

"This isn't very comfortable" she said after a while

"What?" Chris asked, being pulled out of his bliss

"I have a rock up my back, and you lying on top of me isn't helping" she said smiling

"Oh, sorry" he said getting up and pulling her with him in the process.

They sat in silence on the bleacher for what felt like forever. All he wanted to do was jump her bones. All he could think about were her lips on his. To get the thoughts out of his mind he picket up the ball and started playing around.

Lizzie watched him in awe. He looked like he belonged there, and she felt like she belonged on the bleachers watching him. He stopped for a second and looked over at her, she smiled and he made his way towards her. He sat down next to her "we should probably talk"

He crashed his lips on hers, she quickly responded by climbing in his lap and deepening the kiss. Lizzie's cell phone pulled them out of their bliss. "What?" she asked the caller annoyed. Chris laughed at her.

"Sorry, we were just calling to see if you guys wanted to join us for ice cream?" Emma said

"Sure why not" an annoyed Lizzie responded, well aware that saying no was not an option.

"So did Lizzie kick your ass at basketball?" Emma asked Chris

He snorted "yeah right"

"I totally did"

"I missed one shot, and it was your fault"

"I was not, you did that all on your own baby"

The group was laughing at the two who clearly had different opinions on how the game ended.

"So Chris who do you like better? Your girlfriend or your wife? Jess asked

Lizzie saw Chris stiffen up; he clearly just realized he had cheated on his girlfriend. And so did she, Lizzie was the other woman.

The rest of the afternoon was awkward to say the least, Chris hardly looked in Lizzie's direction and she tried her best to avoid any contact with him.

"There you are" Peyton said as the two teens came home

"Here we are" Lizzie said heading towards her room

"We have an idea" Peyton continued

"Oh god, this isn't going to end well" Emma said to Lizzie

"What?" they asked

"We are having a girls night" Brooke said excited

"Oh" Emma said "Yeah we don't really want to" Lizzie added

"Come on the car's outside" Peyton said ignoring the teens attempt to get away.

"This is going to be so much fun" Peyton gushed in the car

"Yeah, it's going to be a blast" Emma said

"So we have all the best movie, ice cream, candy, and pizza" Brooke said

"Not hungry, we just ate" Lizzie said taking a seat.

"How about a movie?" Peyton asked

"Sure"

After two movies with complete silence Brooke had had enough "OK, what the hell is your problem? We are trying to do something nice for you, the least you can do is make an effort"

"We're here aren't we?" Emma said

"Come on Em, we used to do this all the time. You used to love it"

"Things change"

"Why don't you want to hang out with me? I'm cool, right Peyton? I'm cool."

"You know Brooke's right, you guys used to love hanging out with us" Peyton said "What happened?"

"Maybe you're just not fun anymore?" Lizzie added

"Because we don't let you drink, party and do drugs? Yeah, we are horrible parents" Brooke said

"I'm not going to argue that" Emma added

"Where do you think you are going Emma?" Brooke yelled

"Out, I can't be here anymore"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours entirely mother. I'm leaving you, just like dad" Emma said and slammed the door on her way out.

"Where are you going Liz?" Peyton asked

"Someone's got to make sure she doesn't end up dead" she said and went looking for Emma.

Hours later Brooke found her daughter in her room packing a bag. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay with Liz for a while"

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand you"

"Emma, please"

"Don't" Emma said, walking past her mother and towards her car.

Lizzie was waiting for her on the front steps when she arrived. She walked towards the car and pulled Emma in for a hug. "It's going to be ok"

"Am I that bad?" Brooke asked Peyton

"No sweetie"

"My husband left me, my own daughter wants to separate from me. What did I do wrong?"

"Well if you did something wrong, so did I, my daughter hates me just as much" Peyton comforted her

"At least your daughter is still living in your house"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if we got emaciation papers tomorrow"

"Even Nathan lasted 17 years with his parents, how bad can we be?" Brooke said, realizing what a failure she was as a parent

"It's going to be OK" Peyton said, not entirely believing it herself.

**

* * *

  
**

**The next chapter will be mostly a filler because chapter 16 will be DRAMA !!**

**Make me happe R&R (it makes me update faster) :-D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I posted another chapter, yay! **

**Lizzie crosses the line with Chris and Julian comes back to Tree Hill for a visit, that turnes out different than he expected. ENJOY!**

* * *

Lizzie and Emma were sitting in Lizzie's room doing some homework. "I made out with Chris" Lizzie said out of the blue

"WHAT?" Emma yelled "twice" Lizzie confessed.

"What? When?" Emma was completely abandoned her homework in order to get the details.

"At the river court. He was chasing me, and then he was on top of me, and before I new it, we were making out."

"WOW"

"That's not all. We were sitting on the bleachers, we were going to talk, and then out of the blue he kissed me again. It got really hot, and then you called and ruined it"

"By hot you mean?"

"Me in his lap, with his hand under my shirt, ready to rip his clothes off"

"WOW" Emma repeated

"Yeah I know"

"What about Amanda?"

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it"

"You think he's going to dump her?"¨

"Don't know"

"But you hope he is?"

"Don't know"

"Liar, you so do"

"I do" Lizzie agreed "don't tell anybody" she added

"I'm taking it to my grave"

Lizzie and Chris were sitting at each their end of the kitchen table. They had divided the tasks hours ago and hadn't talked since. Both of them were now finished with their tasks, and the silence turned awkward.

"We should talk about it" Chris was the first to break the silence

"And make it even more awkward?" Lizzie asked

"Liz"

"We made out, so what?"

"I have a girlfriend so what"

"Then lets just forget about it" Lizzie regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth

"Already forgotten" Chris said annoyed. "I got to go, I have practice" he added

"Whatever" Lizzie said not bothering walking him to the door.

"So we agreed to forget about it" Lizzie told Emma as they were walking down the hall towards class.

"Really?" Emma asked

"He has a girlfriend" Lizzie said "I have class" she added before practically running away

The week passed rather quickly. Emma was busy helping Jess with a new routine for the championship. Lizzie on the other hand was in a worse mood than ever. She hardly saw Emma except at night, and she was spending a lot of time on the project with Chris, which was still awkward to say the least. Thank god it was Friday, all she had to do was get through last period and then she was free.

This was so awkward. Lizzie and Chris were sitting in the library trying to find some information for their project.

Chris could hardly get any work done; all he did was stare at Lizzie long legs, which were dangling outside her chair.

"What?" Lizzie asked

"Nothing" he answered

"You were staring" she stated

"Oh sorry" he apologized and went back to pretending to work.

"Hey do you have the big, red book?" Lizzie asked

"Is it this one?" Chris said holding it up

"I think so" Lizzie said walking over to get it.

Picking up the book, they got a little too close for Christopher's liking. Having her this close made it hard for him to control himself. She wouldn't leave, she was reading over his shoulder.

"That's wrong" she pointed at his paper

"The book said it's right" he argues

"The book is wrong" she answered

She loved arguing with him. Being this close was not a good idea, she knew it, but she couldn't make herself leave. Instead she leaned in closer and pointed out another mistake he had made.

Her lips were inches away from his, she was telling him what to do about the mistakes he made. He tried to listen but his concentration was on her perfectly moist lips.

He pulled her in and their lips met. At first Lizzie pulled away, but Chris didn't let go of her body. She eventually gave in, climbing into his lap and surrendering to him.

They were interrupted by Emma saying "get a room" and laughing.

Lizzie embarrassingly climbed out of his lap and gathered her things "I need to get home." She said heading out the door "See you at the game tonight" she added and left.

"Forget about it my ass" Emma said shoving her best friend into some random people in the hallway.

"I really don't want to see him, it's going to be so awkward" Lizzie said as they entered the gym.

The cheerleaders were stretching, and Lizzie made eye contact with Chris "awkward" she told Emma.

The game was about to start and the cheerleaders were getting ready, Lizzie had just gotten in line when Chris passed "wait for me?" he asked with a smirk. Lizzie nodded dreading the moment they were going to talk.

It was halftime and the girls had just finished their routine. "So are you going to wait for him?" Emma asked

"Yeah, I guess I have to"

"No. but you want to" Emma said as the Ravens entered the court once again.

Lizzie and Emma were packing up their stuff then they spotted their parents and their friends "I'll cover for you" Emma said leaving Lizzie alone, waiting for Chris.

"You waited" Chris said exiting the locker room

"Yeah, I figured we needed to talk" Lizzie said

"So where do you want to go?" he asked

"Your house?" she asked

"Sure, that's fine"

The drive over was silent. Both were to nervous to speak.

"Empty" Chris stated as they entered his house

"It's nice" Lizzie complemented

They had sat down in the living room; the awkward silence had taken over.

"So" Lizzie started

"So"

"so"

"So" he continued while leaning in to kiss her. She responded immediately and before they knew it, they were making out on the couch and taking each other's clothes off.

Two hours later they were still in the couch.

"Hungry?" Chris asked

"Starving"

Picking up a blanket and wrapping it around himself Chris went towards the kitchen. Lizzie pulled Chris's shirt over herself and fallowed.

"So are we going to talk about it?" she asked taking a bite of her sandwich. "You have a girlfriend" she stated.

"I know" he said.

"You are late" Emma said as Lizzie finally got home. She was so excited for the details.

"Sorry" Lizzie said knowing Emma had been waiting forever.

"You totally slept with him" Emma yelled

"Shh" Lizzie hushed her pointing to her parents room. "Sorry" Emma apologized.

They were in Lizzie's room "Details"

"Sex, food, more sex"

"Those weren't the details" Emma said disappointed

"But that's what happened"

"You didn't talk?"

"No the sex got in the way of that"

"I'm jealous"

"You're jealous?" Lizzie asked with an arched eyebrow "You're jealous of me sleeping with my cousins boyfriend?"

"At least you're getting some. There's not a boy in this town I could imagine dating".

"Who said anything about dating?" Lizzie asked laughing.

"Hey you" It was Monday morning and Lizzie was sitting in the library sketching, when Chris snuck up behind her and started kissing her neck.

"You need to stop" she told him playfully and he took a seat next to her.

"Those are nice" he said looking over her sketches.

"They're personal" she said pulling them out of his hands and putting them in her bag.

They were studying. Chris's fingers were tracing circles on her thigh and Lizzie was playing with his fingers. Chris bent over to kiss her. She let him, but quickly pushing him away when she heard a noise.

"Afraid the teachers going to catch us?" Chris teased

"Afraid the teacher's going to be you girlfriends mom" Lizzie replied.

"Oh" Chris said "We need to talk don't we?"

"Yeah" she answered. "If we're going to do this, you need to talk to Amanda"

"And I will, but this is not a conversation I want to have over the phone"

"OK, but next week"

"Next week" he agreed

They went back to studying, their hands entwined under the table.

"He's breaking up with her" Lizzie told Emma on the way home.

"That's great" Emma said "Promise you won't become one of those couples who don't have any other friends, cause I don't think I can handle that" She laughed

"Never" Lizzie exclaimed "Hoes over Broes right?"

"Hoes over Broes" Emma mimicked.

"Hey girls" Julian said as they got home

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked

"I'm not allowed to visit my own daughter?" he asked "You could have told me you changed your address though"

"Yeah. I needed to get out, I guess you understand better than anyone" she said

"Watch it" Julian warned "So can I take you to lunch?" he asked

"Fine. Liz?"

"No, you go ahead. I have homework, I didn't exactly get much done in class" she said and the two girls laughed.

"Details later?" Emma asked, neither of the parents getting it.

"Sure, later Em, Julian"

"You seem happy" Julian said as they got a table

"I wouldn't say happy, but I'm not miserable"

"Really?"

"Yeah some of the people here aren't so bad. Besides I have Lizzie"

"So are you going to tell me why you really moved out?" Julian asked

"She just so.. so.. I don't know, she really been getting on my nerves lately. And at Lizzie's her parents are never home anymore to bother us. Besides I don't know why she's making such a big deal out of it, it's not like she's ever there"

"Is that what this who thing is about? Your mother never being there?"

"Well you're not exactly any better"

"Ah, honey" Julian said realizing he hadn't had a conversation with his daughter that didn't involve yelling in over a year. "You can come to California if you want?"

"I don't think mom's going to like that"

"I'll handle your mom"

"No, I can't. I have school and besides I don't think I'll last a week with out Lizzie"

"That's what I thought, how the two of you got so dependent on each other I'll never know"

"Well with out parents, we were all each other had" Emma said

Julian couldn't help but feel sorry for the two girls who practically raised them selves.

"So are you staying at a hotel?" she asked her father

"Yeah, You can come stay with me if you want?"

"Sure, mind if I invite Lizzie too?"

"No problem, there is nothing I would like more than to spend the evening with my two favorite daughters" he said laughing, he really wasn't surprised she has asked if Lizzie could join, the two of them always had a hard time doing things apart.

_B the Hilton in 30, room 376. Bring an overnight bag, 1 for me 2 please. Thnx _

Lizzie received a text from Emma. What on earth was she up to this time? Lizzie loved her best friend to death, but she was crazy. Lizzie packed the overnight bags and left.

45 minutes later she was knocking on the door to room 376 at the Hilton hotel. She had no idea what was waiting behind the door, and man was she in for a surprise.

Lizzie was in shook when Julian opened the door "Hey Liz, glad you could make it. Em's picking out movies"

"Hey" Emma greeted her "You don't mind hanging out here tonight to you?"

"No, not as soon as you tell me why?" Lizzie answered

"We had fun at lunch, we talked and we figured this would be fun" Emma answered.

"OK" Lizzie had no idea what was going on, but if Emma was getting along with her father she was going to play along. "Let's watch Sex and the City"

"No way" Julian said

"How about the Godfather?"

"No not again, we always what that" Emma complained "How about Pippi?"

"That is perfect" Julian and Lizzie agreed

Julian had gotten room service, and as the movie started they all sang.

"I forgot how much fun you are Julian" Lizzie said

"I forgot how fun AND nice you are Lizzie" He responded and they all laughed.

"Another movie?" Emma asked

"Yeah, but you should probably text your parents and tell them where you are" Julian said getting in dad mode

"You are our parent" Emma said

"The other ones, if you don't I will" Julian threatened

"Fine" Emma and Lizzie said and brought out their cell phones.

_Hey mom, I'm the hotel w/ dad. C U 2morrow._

Emma texted.

_Hey dad, Em & I R the Hilton w/ Julian. Staying the night, C U 2morrow. Liz._

Lizzie finished and turned her cell off. "Casablanca?" she asked

Several classics later all three of them were sleeping.

"Breakfast in bed" Julian had ordered room service and figured the best way to wake the girls was with coffee and pancakes.

"We love you" the said throwing themselves over the pancakes.

"I missed you" he said

"Well, then you shouldn't have left"

"Not like that, the nice you, the ones that laugh at my jokes, and watch movies with me" Julian clarified.

They ate breakfast and played some games. "So what is new your lives? Did miss anything?"

"Well Liz got a boyfriend" Emma said

"Emma, you promised you wouldn't tell"

"Sorry"

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul" Julian promised

"Besides he's not my boyfriend, not yet" Lizzie clarified

"Well them" Julian said raising is coffee mug "here is to Lizzie's almost boyfriend" they all laughed and the two teen actually had fun with one of their parents.

"So do you need a ride to the airport?" Emma asked her father

"Don't worry about it, I'll take a cab"

"But we want to" Lizzie protested

"Yeah, any excuse to get out of the house" Emma said

"Girls"

"So is that a yes?"

"Sure why not?" Julian said putting his bag in his daughters red convertible.

"So this is where I leave you" Julian said hugging each of the girls before pulling them both in for a group hug. "I'll miss you"

"Come back soon" Emma told her dad waving him off.

"I forgot how much fun dad could be" Emma said as they got in the car

"Remember when all our parents used to be fun?" Lizzie replied

"Yeah, those were the times" Emma agreed

"I miss them" Lizzie admitted

"Me too" Emma agreed once again.

Most of the drive was quiet until Lizzie broke the silence "I'm starving"

"Yeah me too, grandma's?"

"Where else?" Lizzie agreed laughing.

* * *

**So what do you think?? **

**Next chapter will be DRAMA! Tragedy strikes the Scott's. Chris plans on telling Amanda about his new girlfriends. AND Nathan's pride and glory come's home for a visit.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey again, it's been a month or so since I updated, sorry. I wrote this chapter in two hours and I just had to post it. **

**BTW I just noticed that fanfiction removed all of the lines i put in to divide the story, I'm sorry. I was reading through it and is was so confusing the way the story jumped in time. But i'm to lazy to fix it but i'll try to in the upcoming chapters. **

* * *

"Who on earth would visit at this hour?" Nathan asked his wife as the doorbell rang.

"I don't know" Haley answered walking towards whoever was standing of their doorstep at 11 o'clock at night.

"MOOOOM" Haley screamed as she saw her mother standing in the rain.

"Haleybob"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to visit my own daughter and her handsome husband" she said greeting Nathan who by now had entered the hallway as well.

"Hey Lydia. Let me get that" Nathan greeted her and took her bag.

"How about some tea and we can catch up?" Haley offered

"That would be great, but I've been traveling all day and I'm exhausted, tomorrow?" Lydia declined and headed upstairs to her usual guestroom.

* * *

The week passed, Haley knew something was wrong, but she was way to happy about having her mother around, to confront her. But when she did she got the shock of her life.

* * *

Amanda loved traveling and going away on trips, but no matter how much fun they were the best part was always going home.

She had finally gotten her luggage after waiting for what felt like an eternity, and was looking around for her parents. It was really not like them to be late, well maybe her dad but her mother was always on time.

"Amanda" she heard someone call her name, but when she turned around it was not who she expected.

"Grandma, what are you doing here? I though mom and dad were picking me up"

"Yes dear, but something came up so they sent me instead. I hope you don't mind"

"No of course not"

"Well lets get going, they are at the house waiting for you"

They are at the house, Amanda though, what could of come up which caused them to stay home. Were they throwing her a coming home party?

The drive home was silent, Karen didn't know what to say to prepare her for what was ahead and Amanda was so excited she was afraid if she opened her mouth she would reveal that she knew.

"Home sweet home" Karen said as she parked the car.

"Yes" Amanda said getting her stuff out of the car.

Karen helped her and walked her to the door, before hugging her goodbye and heading back towards her car.

"Aren't you coming in?" Amanda asked

"No, not today sweetie. But if you need me I'll be at home, come by any time and don't be afraid to call if you just want to talk" Karen said confusing Amanda

"Oh, OK" Amanda said entering the house. "I'M HOME" she yelled

"LIVING ROOM" her father responded.

Amanda dropped her bags in the hall and went to find her parents. Walking in to the living room, she found her parents and somebody she hadn't seen in ages.

"Grandma, what are you doing here"

"Sweetie, how was your trip?" Lydia asked her, giving her a hug.

"Great, it was so much fun. What are you doing here?"

"Well your grandmother had something she wanted to tell us" Nathan said, receiving a death glare from his with "better to rip the band aid straight off" he responded.

"What band aid?" Amanda asked

"Well honey, I have some bad news"

"You better sit down" Haley insisted with tears in her eyes

Amanda did as she was told

"I'm sick"

"Sick?" Amanda asked

"Yes, sick"

"Sick how?"

"Cancer"

"CANCER?" Amanda yelled

"Sweetie sit down" Haley used her calming voice, but it was hard between all the sobs.

"No, I'm going to unpack"

* * *

"Can I come in?" Lydia asked from the doorway

Amanda was hanging up some clothes in the closet. She nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lydia asked

"What it there to talk about?"

"Well aren't you scared?"

"You're the one with cancer grandma"

"I know, but I just want you to know that you can talk to me, you are allowed to be scared"

"Of course I'm scared, but you are going to beat this"

"Honey"

"You are" Amanda insisted

"Sweetie, there is something I need to tell you" Lydia said trying not to cry

"There's more?"

"I'm afraid so dear"

"Well"

"I'm dying"

"No you're not"

"Yes sweetie I am"

"No you're not"

"Honey I am"

"NO. You are going to beat this"

"It's not curable"

"There's always a way. You taught me that"

"Not this time baby"

"Yes there is" Amanda kept insisting

"No baby, there's not" Lydia said defeated.

* * *

_We are having dinner at Nathan and Haley's tonight. Be ready to leave at six._

Lizzie read her mothers note out load so Emma would get the message too.

"Again?" Emma asked "Weren't we there like last week?"

"I think it was the week before that, but still"

It was 5.30 and they were still sitting on the coach. "We should get ready" Lizzie insisted

"But I don't want to"

"Well we don't have a choice, lets go"

"Lizzie, can't we pretend to be sick and stay in and watch movies?"

"Yeah because that work so well the last time" Lizzie answered sarcastically.

* * *

"Girls, are you ready?" Lucas called as he and his wife got home.

"Almost" a voice from upstairs answered him. For a minute he tried to figure out which one of the girls had answered him, lately he felt like the two of them blended more and more into each other.

"Why do we have to do this? We're tired; it's been a long week " Lizzie asked

"Don't wine, don't you dare wine. Haley's mother has cancer and we are going over there as a family to support them. I do not care if you are tired, you will behave. Because if I hear a single negative word you I swear to god" Peyton kept going until Lucas interrupted her.

"What you mother is trying to say is behave. What if it was your Grandmother? What if it was my mother?" Lucas said feeling really sorry for Haley.

Both girls nodded, both to shocked to say anything, what if it was Karen?"

* * *

Before Lucas could ring the doorbell Haley came flying out in his arms. Obviously uncomfortable both teens entered the house.

"My, my how the two of you have grown" Lydia stopped what she was doing and greeted the girls "I haven't seen the two of you in ages"

"Yeah, it's been forever" Emma said trying to be polite to the woman she was pretty sure had cancer.

"So tell me what's new in your lives" Lydia asked curiously

"Not much really, we moved to New York, then got shipped back here" Emma answered

"So do you like it?"

"It's not like we have a choice" Lizzie said in a rather low voice

"What was that dear?"

"It's great"

"Honey, just because I'm sick doesn't mean you have to bullshit me into thinking nobody else has any problems"

Before any of them could answer a handsome blond interrupted them.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was horrible" he said as he dropped his bags and went to hug Lydia.

"Jamie you remember Lizzie and Emma, right?"

He stared at them for a few seconds, giving them each a once over. They sure had changed.

"Wow, you…" he started

"Got boobs" Emma finished

"I was going to go with grew up, but that fits too" he said chuckling at her bluntness.

Lizzie was laughing at Emma's attempt so mess with his head, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Where's your sister?" Nathan asked joining them in the living room.

"Right here dad" She answered descending from the stairs, with Chris in tow.

"Lizzie, Emma" he greeted them rather awkwardly

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked hoping he wasn't going to break the news to her tonight.

"He's my boyfriends, he was invited" Amanda answered

"Of course"

"Dinner's ready" Haley called

* * *

The table was more crowded than usual, and Lizzie tried her best not to sit too close to Chris who was seated on her left.

"Do you want do share a chair?" Emma asked joking

"Shut up"

"Cause there's not a lot of room, but I'm sure we can fit your skinny ass on here" She said patting the chair.

"Everything alright over there?" Lucas asked

"Yeah dad, we were just talking about how delicious this chicken is, Haley you did an excellent job" Lizzie said smiling at her father then Haley.

"So Emma" Jamie said breaking the awkward moment, "Amanda's told be a lot about you guys"

"All good I hope" Emma responded

"Not really" Jamie told her honestly which caused more than a few laughs.

"Well she hasn't told us anything about you" Emma challenged

"Well maybe she just wants me all to her self" Jamie smirked

Amanda snorted.

"Oh please Mandy, you know you miss me when I'm gone"

The entire table broke out in laughter.

The conversation had flouted over to basketball then school and back to basketball.

"May I use the ladies room?" Emma asked

"Sure sweetheart, go ahead"

Both Emma and Lizzie got up and Lucas cleared his throat.

"I have to go too, besides you know us girls, we can't go by our selves. God knows what would happen".

Lucas shook his head at his daughter before joining another conversation about basketball.

* * *

"He is so hot" Emma said as they locked the door.

"Em, he's Amanda's older brother, and he's our cousin"

"No, he's your cousin. I'm just your best friend. Me and him, are not related" she clarified

"Emma still"

"No, he is too hot"

"You didn't happen to notice who he looks like did you?" Lizzie asked knowing the answer.

"Leonardo Dicaprio" Emma asked

"Emma, he looks nothing like Leo"

"I know, wild guess" Emma said shrugging her shoulders

"Dad" Lizzie clarified

"What about him? Is he outside?" Emma asked

"You know sometimes I just want to throw something at your head"

"What?"

"He looks like dad"

"No way Liz"

"Way Em"

"No"

"Yeah he does. If I didn't know any better I'd think Haley had an affair with dad"

"That is disgusting"

"Tell me I'm wrong"

"You're wrong" Emma finished before heading down stairs.

As they reentered the living room Emma stopped almost causing Lizzie to fall over.

"Oh my god" was all Emma said. Lizzie laughed at her realization. "You're right. He could totally be their lovechild"

"Creepy right?"

"Totally" Lizzie whispered back before sitting back down next to Chris.

* * *

Later back in Lizzie's room

"Jamie is so hot, isn't he?" Emma asked

"Cousin"

"He is still hot"

"Looks like my dad"

"Well it's not like your dad's ugly"

"Did you just call my dad hot?"

"Well it's not like he's bad looking"

"Oh my god, you have a thing for my dad"

"I do not, I just think he's …"

"Hot" Lizzie finished

"I think the younger version who is mixed with a little Nathan is hot"

"Do you realize how disturbing that sounded?" Lizzie asked. Before Emma could continue she added, "you are one crazy bitch Emma Leighton Baker"

"I love you too whore"

* * *

Emma stirred awake as the sun made its way through the curtains. She turned around to find herself alone in bed. "Lizzie?" she called out

"In here" she answered from the bathroom. She finished her makeup and retuned to her room.

"Why are you up so early?" Emma asked

"Chris called"

"ah, of course"

"He wants to talk"

"About?" Emma asked worried

"Us, guess" Lizzie answered

"Where?" Emma asked out of know where

"River court in 5, so I have to get going"

"OK, let me know how it goes" Emma said as she pulled the covers over her head and retuned to her peaceful slumber.

* * *

Lizzie pulled up to the River Court to find Chris had already arrived. He was sitting on the bleachers, looking in her direction.

Chris made his way to the car, ever the gentleman he opened Lizzie's door, neither one of them spoke a word. Chris's hand found Lizzie's lower back, as he guided her towards the bleachers.

Lizzie was the one to break the silence "so?" she asked

"So" he responded, not eager to start this conversation.

"Please tell me you didn't tell her last night?" Lizzie asked

"No" Chris said "I cant" he continued "You didn't see the pain she was in, I couldn't, I can't" he finished shaking his head

"You're picking her because her grandmother is dying?"

"No I'm not picking her, I'm picking you, just not yet. She needs me"

Lizzie didn't know if she should laugh or cry. He was saying he wanted her, just not yet. She understood he felt bad about breaking her heart, but he looked hurt. "She needs you" was all she could say.

"She needs me," he repeated

"She needs you" Lizzie once again chanted

"We just need to wait until all this blows over"

"Seriously Chris? That could take weeks, moths hell it could take a year. God knows when she's going to die and how long Amanda's going to need you. If you choose her than that's fine, just be man enough to admit it" she finished before she stormed off.

* * *

Lizzie returned home expecting to find Emma still in bed, but once again today, she was disappointed.

She retuned to the living room, kicking everything in her way. At the bottom of the stairs she ran into her father.

"Everything OK?" he asked

"Just peachy" sarcasm dripping from her comeback

"Want to talk about it?" Lucas asked

"Yeah dad, and lets get our nails done and sing karaoke while we're at it"

"No need to be mean, I was just trying to help"

"Why start now?"

Lucas was honestly offended; he always tried to help his daughter. Every time she got in trouble he bailed her out, every time she came home drunk he tried to make her understand the poor decisions she was making. There was just no winning with this one.

Lizzie stormed out not remotely interested in talking to anyone, not even Emma. Even though she knew she needed to talk to Emma before she did something stupid.

Everybody always though Emma was the reason she usually got into trouble, but what they didn't know was that Emma had talked her out trouble, more times then into it. And now that Emma was nowhere to be found, she was out to blow of some steam.

* * *

Emma had heard Peyton leave to visit Haley, and assumed her mother would be there as well. So she figured this would be a good time to drop by the house and get some of her stuff.

Entering the house she unexpectedly found her mother on the couch working. Before she was able to make a break for it, her mother turned around.

"Emma" Brooke said in shock

"Don't get to excited I'm just here to grab some stuff"

"Emma can we talk?" Brooke pleaded

"Not really in the mood mom"

"Please Em"

"I need to get going, Lizzie's waiting for me" she lied

"I'm sorry Emma" Brooke's words caused Emma to stop dead in her tracks

"You're sorry"

"Yes for everything"

"Do you even know what you're sorry for?"

"I'm sorry your father not here. I'm sorry you miss New York. I'm sorry we took away so much when we moved here"

"You're unbelievable, you think that is was all this is about? You think sorry is going to make it all better? That I'm just going to pick up and move back in because you said you're sorry. You're wrong again mother" Emma said as she stormed out.

Not wanting to go back to Lizzie's house, Emma drove around aimlessly before enidng up at the mall. Some retail therapy couldn't hurt.

Emma had been wandering around this store for half an hour, throwing stuff over her arm, not bothering to try it on.

"You know if you buy anymore stuff you won't be able to carry it" a voice from behind told her

"I have lots of practice, I think I can handle it"

"From what I hear, you are used to people carrying your stuff"

"Are you offering?" Emma asked

"How about I'll carry your bags if you have lunch with me?"

"A slave and lunch, well that's a deal to good to pass up. Lead the way Mr. Scott"

Jamie chuckled at her antics. "Where to?" he asked

"You pick. You are buying after all"

Jamie laughed as he led her to a café right outside.

Other than ordering neither had said much.

"So what's bothering you?" Jamie asked

"Why do you think something's bothering me?" Emma asked

"Because of the way you were treating those clothes"

"What way?"

"Like a punching bag"

"I did no such thing"

"You did"

"No way"

"Are you trying to avoid the question?" Jamie asked getting serious

"Maybe"

"Oh come on tell me"

"It's nothing, really"

"I don't believe you" Jamie said raising one of his eyebrows

"Wow, you really look like Lucas when you do that, he always does that when he wants the truth"

"Changing the subject again" Jamie said

"Fine, it my mom, you happy now?" Emma asked

"No quite, what about her?"

"She's a bitch"

"Really? Cause that is not at all the impression I have of her" he added

"Well maybe cause you're not her daughter"

"Maybe, but come on Em. What's going on?"

"I moved out?"

"You what?" he asked chocking on his food.

"It's not a big deal, it happened a week ago or something, besides its not like I moved in with anybody, I moved in with Lizzie"

"Why?" Jamie asked

"Why what?"

"Why did you move out?"

"Like I said my mom's a bitch"

"No she's not and you know it, so give me a real reason"

"It's not like she's ever there to notice, I spent most nights at Lizzie's anyway. I don't see the problem"

"Is that what this is about, her not being there?"

"I don't mind"

"Yes you do" Jamie argued

"I'm used to it" Emma said

"Doesn't mean you don't mind" Jamie said feeling sorry for her.

Emma pretended to ignore Jamie while eating the rest of her lunch.

"Want to get out of here?" Jamie asked after he paid the bill

"Yeah" Emma answered and started walking towards his car.

The car ride was quite the first ten minutes until Jamie broke the silence.

"You know Amanda's jealous of you glamorous lifestyle" Jamie stated

"It's not all that glamorous" Emma admitted, letting her wall down

"No?" Jamie asked

"I mean it is. At least the part she's jealous of"

"Really and which part is that?"

"The fancy apartment, the designer clothes and movie star party's"

"But the other part?" Jamie asked

"You mean the one where you come home everyday to an empty house. Where your best friend's the only family you know because your parents are always working or at some party. The one where the only time you ever see your parents are when they are bailing you out of jail of picking you up at the principal's office. Yeah that part, not so glamorous." Emma finished

Jamie was stunned he had no idea what to say. All he could utter was "I see"

"No you don't, because you grew up with Haley as a mother. She was there every morning when you woke up to make you breakfast, she was there everyday when you got home from school, she was there when you needed somebody to talk to, she was there Jamie. So no you don't see" Emma had never let her guard down like this to anyone. But she liked it; she enjoyed taking her anger out on Jamie without feeling like anything bad was going to happen.

Jamie let her get it out of her system before he pulled over and put his arms around her giving her a hug. "You're right, I don't see. But maybe you can make me. Explain it" he pleaded

Started the story of how moving to New York was the best and worst thing that could have happened to her. How her parents used to be so much fun, how they used to do everything together, until work took over everything. How her parents expected everything to stay the same, but nothing did.

"They changed, but they expected us to stay the same" she finished before the tears took over.

Jamie pulled her in for another hug.

* * *

Lizzie had been driving around for hours; she had finally ended up at the River Court. She pulled out a six-pack of beer and a basketball she had in her car. As she opened her first beer she took a shot.

She understood why her father liked it here so much, it was quite and it gave to space to think. She was too lost in her own world to notice the person watching her from her car.

Chris had been watching her play for the last 15 minutes; he was completely mesmerized by the way she moved.

As the ball went trough the hoop Chris picked it up.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lizzie asked

"20 minutes of so" Chris replied like it was the most natural thing in the world

"20 minutes?" she asked in disbelief

Chris nodded

"Wow I guess I was out"

"Yeah, but you looked good, I'm sure you could give me a run for my money" Chris said in a soft voice. The cockiness was gone, and his voice was honest.

"What do you want?" Lizzie asked remembering their conversation earlier today

"I want to talk"

"About?"

"Us"

"There is no us Chris" Lizzie said in the same snappy voice she had been using all night

"Yes there is" Chris said, his voice as soft as ever.

"No Chris, you chose Amanda"

"No I chose you"

"That's not what you said"

"It was what I was going to say but you didn't let me finish before storming off"

"Fine" Lizzie said motioning for him to finish and offering him a beer.

Chris gratefully accepted and started.

"I've known Amanda forever, we've been together as long as I can remember. I care about her; I love her. And it's killing me to watch her go through this. I know how much her grandmother means to her, she never had many true friends and Lydia was always there for her. And I know she loves me, I can't let her loose two people she loves at once. And I won't hurt her now. I want to be with you I really do, but Amanda is one of my best friends and she need me"

Lizzie was just now realizing what a good guy Chris was. He really cared about his friends or in this case his girlfriend.

"Do you really want to do that to your cousin?" he asked

"No, but I can't be with you while you're with her"

"I know, which is why I think we should wait"

"OK, we wait" Lizzie found herself agreeing

"OK, but we can be friends" Chris clarified

"Yeah, friends"

"So you want to play a round of hoops?" Chris asked picking up the ball and making his way towards the basket

"Prepare to get your ass kicked Shepherd"

"I your dreams Scott"

"Every night" Lizzie responded as the grabbed the ball from his hands and ran towards the other hoop, Chris chasing her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, it makes me update faster. **

**So I've been thinking about this story, and I think I might end it soon.. But I was thinking about doing a sequel, let me know if that sounds interesting or if you have any ideas :) **

**As for the next chapter; Amanda and Haley will be dealing with Lydia dying. Emma and Jamie get closer and Lizzie and Chris have problems stayiong platonic. Like I said reviews make me update faster so please REVIEW. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's been forever since I uploaded a new chapter. I've been really busy with finals & now that Christmas is right around the corner I've had so much to do. But here's a new chapter, I don't think it's my best work, but I really wanted to upload something because I've been getting e-mails from readers telling me to update. I hope you like it:)**

* * *

Emma woke up feeling relived; it was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She didn't know why or how but she felt good, a feeling she rarely had, even back in New York.

As she got out of bed she kicked Lizzie awake. "Where were you last night?"

"River court" Lizzie replied turning around trying to get back to sleep.

"With?" Emma continued pushing.

"Eh Chris, but I told you that yesterday" Lizzie said sitting up.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me it was going to be that late. What happened?"

"I know we talked and then we played a little basketball"

"Really?" Emma asked in disbelief

"Really" Lizzie answered

"So no"

"Nothing Emma, we're just friends"

"OK, if you say so"

"I do"

"Fine, breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry, but you go"

"You sure?"

"Off course I'm just going to take a shower and do some homework"

"OK" Emma answered as she went to take a shower.

* * *

"Good Morning" Lucas greeted Emma as she came down the stairs.

"Morning"

"Coffee?" he asked

"No thanks I'm going out"

"So no breakfast?"

"No, but Lizzie might want some"

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah your daughter"

"She's not going with you?" Lucas asked ignoring the sarcastic comeback.

"No, she had homework"

"Really? Lucas asked

"Yeah" Emma answered halfway out the door.

"That was weird" Lucas said to himself as he headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Knock, knock" Lucas said sticking his head in the girls room.

"Come in" Lizzie said from her desk

"I brought you breakfast"

"Oh thanks" Lizzie answered distracted

"So what's going on?" Lucas asked

"Homework"

Emma left smiling, and Lizzie was doing homework in a relatively good mood. Something was clearly up. "Emma finished her homework?" Lucas asked

"Don't know?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I was out last night maybe she did it then"

"Huh" Lucas responded.

"Thanks for breakfast dad, but I really need to get back to this"

"Sure Hun, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Close the door on your way out"

* * *

"You're home" Lucas stated as his wife walked in the doors

"Yeah I figured you might need a hand with the troublesome twosome up stairs" Peyton answered

"Actually it's been quiet"

"Are you sure they're there?"

"Yes, well Emma went out with some friends and Lizzie's doing homework" Lucas told his shocked wife.

"Again are you sure she's up stairs and that this isn't a scam to get away?"

"I check, Lizzie was sitting at her desk writing a paper"

"Really?" Peyton asked again

"Really. If you don't believe me check for your self."

"I think I will" Peyton said heading up stairs.

* * *

"Knock, knock. Anybody in here?" Peyton asked as she entered her daughter's empty room. "LUCAS" she yelled.

"Jeez mom. You don't have to yell" Lizzie said coming out of the bathroom.

"She's gone?" Lucas said entering the room

"Gone?" Lizzie asked. "Oh my God, you really didn't think I'd be here"

"No of course we did"

"That's why you came to check on me mom"

"Honey you have to understand"

"Understand what? That you don't trust me?"

"It's not that" Lucas butted in

"Yeah it is dad. I leaving"

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked

"Anywhere"

"What about your homework" Lucas asked

"I can finish the rest later" Lizzie said slamming the door.

"I can't believe that just happened" Peyton said to her husband.

* * *

Lizzie drove around for a while, after an hour or so she was sitting outside a big, white house with the most perfect lawn she had ever seen. She was holding two cups of coffee and some cookies.

Before she was able for comprehend what she was doing, the passenger door opened and he got in her car. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I brought coffee"

He gave her a look.

"And cookies" she added.

Chris shook his head at her. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how I ended up here"

"I do. You were in a bad mood, and I was the only person you could think of who could cheer you up. It's OK, I get it. You think I'm awesome."

Lizzie laughed, he was right but there was no way she was going to let him know that. "Don't get too cocky. You just happen to be my only friend"

"Fight with Emma?" Chris asked

"No, I don't know. I mean I do know. We didn't fight. We're just not hanging out today"

"OK, so to the River Court?"

"Sure" Lizzie answered starting the car.

* * *

Emma walked in to Karen's café hoping she wouldn't run in to her grandmother. Emma knew that if anybody could guilt-trip her into talking to and hanging out with Amanda it was Karen. Knowing this she still ended up going to her grandmother's café.

"Sweetheart, I didn't know you were coming in today" Karen greeted her.

"Yeah got hungry" she said and ordered some pancakes.

"What about Lizzie?" Karen asked

"It's just me today, Liz had other plans"

"Really?" Karen asked in disbelief. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just didn't feel like watching her do homework today"

"Well then since you're free you can come over to Amanda's with me later"

"I don't know grandma, I sort of have plans"

"Really what kind of plans?"

"You know, stuff to do, people to see"

"What kind of people?"

They got interrupted. "You ordered without me"

Emma looked confused in to his blue eyes. "Yeah I was hungry"

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" Karen asked

"I'm having breakfast with Emma" He answered like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yeah, then we're running some errands" Emma added

"Oh, well then I'll leave you to it. What can I get you Jamie?"

As soon as she left Emma turned to Jamie and whispered "What are you doing?"

"Saving your ass. It looked like Karen was guilt-tripping you into something"

"Oh, yeah that. Thanks"

"So what does she want you to do, that you don't want to do?"

"Ah, just stuff"

"What kind of stuff?" he asked

"Just stuff"

"What kind of stuff?" he asked again.

They were interrupted by Karen bringing over their food.

The conversation stopped for a while before they started talking about movies and music.

* * *

Lucas hated knowing that his daughter was mad at him. He knew deep down she didn't hate him, but sometimes, deep down was hard to find.

His wife had just left and he was alone in the house. He contemplated writing the last chapter in his book, something he had been postponing for a while. But then he figured he could to something more selfless.

On his way over the Haley and Nathan's house he pondered how his girls (yes he thought of them both as his girls) had turned into spoiled brats, but Amanda had turned out so well. She was sensitive, smart, funny and grounded, and her father was Nathan Scott.

Nathan was the one to open the door. "Thank God you're here. More family members are arriving every hour, and all they do is cry"

"Well their mother is dying Nate" Lucas resounded without seeing the humor in his previous comment.

"Lucas" Haley greeted him, before all her sisters jumped him with hugs and kisses.

"I'm so sorry" was all he said, "Is there something I can do?"

"You can talk to Amanda" Haley said, " She's in her room, and she won't talk to anybody, maybe you can give it a shot"

* * *

"Knock, knock" Lucas said trying to get her attention.

"I'm not in the mood" Amanda responded

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Well, do you want to talk about anything else?"

"Not really"

"Well them I'm just going to hang out here for a while"

Amanda gave him a look before lying back down on her bed.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Amanda asked

"Excuse me?"

"According to Emma and Lizzie you could care less about them, so why are you being nice to me?"

"I could care less trust me"

"Really?"

"Yes, I care about them and I care about you. So I'm here."

"Then why do they act like you don't care?"

"I don't know" he answered honestly.

"You know they haven't said a word to me since dinner"

"Yeah, they can be a bit"

"Bitchy" She finished

Lucas laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

They talked about anything and everything for a couple of hours. Amanda had lost track of time. Neither realized how late it was until Haley announced dinner.

* * *

Chris and Lizzie had been talking, playing and eating cookies for hours. They were lying across the court talking about basketball.

Lizzie was telling him about the one time she tried out for a team, when Chris pored a bottle of water over her. She scream and grabber her own bottle to pore over him, but missed and ended up throwing the entire thing at his head.

Chris grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, only to put her down when a car honked at them.

Emma got out of the car and started walking towards them. "What's up?"

Lizzie felt rather uncomfortable, and had no response. But quickly put one together when she saw Emma's companion. "You tell me".

"We had breakfast"

"Like a date?" Lizzie challenged

"We're friends Lizzie"

"So are we"

"Well we should get going, I have a paper to do" Chris excused them

The two girls stared at each other for a while, having a mind conversation. Until Lizzie broke contact, and left with Chris.

"What was that?" Jamie asked

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you"

"They were hanging out"

"And"

"No and, they were hanging out. They're friends, like us.

"Emma"

"Stop it Jamie"

"Tell me, he's my sisters boyfriend. She doesn't need this right now"

"They're just friends, and even if they weren't I couldn't tell you."

"Emma"

"I can't, I sorry"

"Em"

"It's getting late, you should take me home"

* * *

As Lizzie was getting out of the car Nathan was coming out of her house.

He changed directions and walked towards her "Hey Liz, what's up?"

"Not much" She said as Chris drove off.

"Was that Chris?"

"Yeah, he gave me a ride home"

"Really?"

"Mhm, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just dropping your dad off, you know he spent the entire day with Amanda today. He's a really good guy, you're lucky to have a dad like that".

"Yeah he makes time for everybody" She said before thinking, "everybody but me."

"You know I'm sure Amanda would love to see you, you should drop by the house tomorrow"

"Eh, yeah maybe. I think I might have plans with Em"

"Well then the both of you can swing by"

"Will see" Lizzie said before saying goodbye and walking straight to her room.

* * *

Lizzie knew Emma wasn't far behind, so when she stormed into their bedroom and slammed the door she wasn't surprised.

"What the hell are you doing Lizzie?"

"Reading" she said holding up a magazine

"With Chris?" she said in no mood for Lizzie's antics.

"Emma come on. We were just hanging out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, playing basketball"

"He chose Amanda Lizzie, don't do this"

"First of all he chose me, he just couldn't dump Amanda because of her grandmother"

"Don't be stupid, I he chose her"

"Whatever we're just friends anyway"

"You're going to get hurt"

"No because we're just friends, aren't you listening?"

"I know you and you like him and he likes you. This is not going to end well"

"We are waiting until he dumps Amanda"

"That can take forever Lizzie. He might never dump her. That makes you the other woman"

"No it doesn't, he chose me"

"Well then why can't the two of you walk around the mall holding hands, why can't you take him to family events?"

Lizzie had nothing more to say, he chose her, just not yet. He was hers.

"You need to break it off. If he really likes you he'll dump Amanda no matter what"

Lizzie was crying. "But, he chose me"

"I know sweetie, but he didn't"

"But"

"Actions speak louder than words" was all Emma said before letting Lizzie cry in her lap.

* * *

"What do I say?" Lizzie asked, sitting on the bed with her phone in her lap

"Say you need to talk, and to meet you at the River Court" Emma said

"Fine, I meeting him in 30 minutes"

"What are you going to wear?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does. You want him to see what he's missing out on"

"Emma, please"

"How about a jeans skit and a red tank top?" Emma asked holding an outfit up

Lizzie didn't want to argue and put it on.

"You look amazing, he is so going to cry" Emma said laughing

"God, you suck"

"I love you too"

* * *

When Lizzie arrived at the River Court she spotted Chris sitting on the bleachers. God he looked good.

"Hey, what's up? he asked

"We need to talk"

"About?"

"Us"

"Lizzie"

"Chris" She mimicked. His blue shirt brought out the blue in his eyes.

He moved towards her, his hands finding her hips. He pulled her towards his body. She couldn't stop herself. His lips met hers. Her hands snakes their way around his neck, and giving his tongue access to hers. Somehow they had maneuvered their way over to the bleachers and she was sitting in his lap. One of his hands found its way up her shirt, while the other under her skirt.

"Not here" She was able to stop herself.

"Then lets go somewhere else"

"Chris"

"Lizzie" he mimicked while kissing her neck, and sneaking his hand back under her skirt.

"Lets go" she said pulling him towards her car.

* * *

Oh great her parents were home. Lizzie thought as she pulled up in the driveway.

"You're late" Peyton said

"Yeah"

"Where were you" Lucas asked

"Out"

"Ok" Lucas responded not wanting to pick a fight.

"We are ordering in today. Any preferences?" Peyton asked

Lizzie wasn't surprised; her parents never had time to cook. "No, don't care" she said before heading upstairs.

Lucas turned to his wife "I miss my daughter"

"Me too"

* * *

Lizzie really didn't want to enter her room, she knew Emma would be there to judge her. She couldn't lie to Emma, she never had, ever. Emma would see right trough it.

When she entered Emma was lying on the bed reading the same magazine she had been reading earlier.

"How did it go?" Emma asked

Lizzie didn't know what to say

"Are you OK?" Emma asked when she didn't get a response.

"Yeah, I think so"

"I'm so sorry Liz. He's just a guy."

"Yeah just a guy"

"I have some tequila hidden in the closet"

"I'm OK"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it is what it is and I'm OK with that."

* * *

**Again I'm so sorry for this taking so long, but I'll try to update again very soon. If you have any ideas please let me know. **

**In the next chapter:  
- Lizzie keeps lying to Emma about Chris  
- Emma gets closer to Jamie, and the parents notice  
****- Another familymember comes home to Tree Hill for a visit**

**Don't forget to R&R :-D**


End file.
